


love blind us all through friendship& relationship

by Sanvers80



Category: Chelly - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Friendship, True Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanvers80/pseuds/Sanvers80
Summary: my chelly fanfiction takes off during the Aaron and Elly conversation when aaron confront her about chloe and the kiss Elly trying to not wiggle out of it but she trying to not get upset about their conversation this fanfiction will take u on a journey. where elly meet new Erinsborough detective jessica lopez and befriends with her and her daughter sarah they help elly out by supportin her & sharing some fun moments together. this fanfiction will have its moments where elly struggling with her feeling towards chloe jessica will help her realise who she really is re discovering herself.





	1. secrets revealed and friendship begins

Chapter 1 

Aaron and Elly sat in the kitchen area just chillin out!! Aaron starts a conversation with elly which gets a bit awkwards 

"shouldnt u be all for Chloe and mel coz the way chloe feels about u" Aaron said "what" said elly " chloe told me about the kiss elly" "when elly said looking a bit surprised. "couple of weeks ago Aaron said "i dont want mark to find out he be so upset in fact i cant believe she risked telling you that" elly said starting to shake and start to worry about it. 2Elly she had to tell somebody its tearing her up" Aaron was explaing to elly "but she told me she dealing with it" "yes and mel can help with that" said Aaron "No no elly said sharply i dont think her and Mel hooking up is a gd idea." "what would u prefer then elly that she stays in love with you elly she shakes her head say "no no " then why don't you keep your opinion's to your self and give them a chance" Elly stares at Aaron. then leaves to go and find chloe & confront her so she goes to lassisters complex with her gym duffle bag and mat.  
Chloe in the complex near harolds she spots elly and sits down with her. "So Aaron spoke to me he told me he knows about the kiss" elly stared at chloe shockly not wanting to have a arguement with her "Sorry he may have forced it out of me under pressure, but he wont tell anyone "Chloe said "oh really" Mel on the other hand "mel knows elly trying to keep her temper down key towards chloe she may have found the christmas card i wrote to you" chloe said "why would keep that what if mark found it" elly said " why would he look under my bed". "what chloe!! " i couldnt bring myself to throw it okay" chloe explained to elly "what did mel say to u?? she half guessed it anyway the first time she saw us together she thought were a couple". look i told her its totally one sided mark doesnt know and to keep it that way. chloe went explain more to elly trying to not upset more than she already is "but" " she was pretty upset " okay so she hurt and jealous this is the same cannon who went out her way to get payback on you last time elly was getting really frustrated with chloe at this point. maybe she'll be the biggest person this time" said chloe "chlo this is a nightmare if mark find out about this he never ever forgives either of us. elly storms off and chloe is left worrying.


	2. refocusing and relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the confrontation with chloe at the lassister complex elly conway is worrying and panicking starts to kick in with her in her yoga class plus this where detective jessica lopez arrives in the class she watches over elly throughout the class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after dealing with chloe the aftermath of it elly at her yoga classs trying to relax and focus but she is struggling with it big time she meets a new friend who will help her through her struggles throughout the fanfiction

chapter 2 After walking away from chloe, Elly started panicking on her way to her yoga class,She was starting to tear up, she couldn't believe Chloe had spoken to Aaron about her feelings,and not her.Chloe knew she could talk to her about anything, maybe she was scared to come to her? What i am goin to do? Elly thought as she continued onwards to the gym for her class.  
Elly went straight to the changing rooms and out her stuff in her locker,keeping her water bottle and her yoga mat out .She closed her locker and took a deep breath, closing her eyes i can do this if i can only get through my yoga class without getting emotional over the argument i just had with my best friend, she repeated in her head.  
Elly entered the room where her class was about to start, she set up her mat and sat on it and started her breathing exercises in preparation for the class to start. Jessie arrived for the yoga class just in time, she too set her mat behind to the left of where wlly was sat down. and she too did her breathing exercises before the session started.She had a long stressfully day at the Police Station.All she wanted was to relax and forget everything that had happened that day as the class began she noticed that Elly was very tense.Jessie kept an eye on elly throughout the session and decided to make it her mission to find out what was wrong with the brunette she was wondering who had upset this beautifully brunette and was determind to find out what had happened.  
Elly was trying her best to concentrate in her yoga class,she just couldn't get the conversation she just had with chloe out of her head. Why couldn't Chloe just comes to me and tell me what she feeling,why did she have to tell Aaron that was in love with me, why she couldn't she have got rid of that blasted Christmas card in which she declared her love for me. Chloe was very lucky Mark hadn't found it, Elly was getting so frustrated over it she just couldn't relax anymore,she wanted to leave her yoga class and scream out in frustration but she felt like she needed some space and time to think.  
Elly closed her eyes and tried to clear her thoughts about what happened between her and Chloe She took a deep breathin and then out , and then she refocused and opened her eyes Elly was now calmer and more peacefully so she continued with yoga class unaware that someone was watching over her throughtout the class. Jess contiunued to watch over Elly she wanted to go over and make Elly was ok, but she didnt wanna to interfere in whilst Elly was deep in thought. Jess and Elly continues with the yoga class as time went by they both relaxed and managed to refocus finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sooo sorry this chapter is long i had to get all the details in also with elly starting to struggling with the aftermath of the argument s she had so far with aaron and chloe i promise the chapter will come good in the end i had to spilts what i written into chapters so u guys wont have to wait long for nxt chapters


	3. Aftermath of the yoga class with elly and jess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly and jess yoga class was about to end they will be finally meeting for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elly and jesss first encounter when thry first meet in thw changing room jess finds a very upset elly

Chapter 3 

the class was coming to the end,so Elly got up and grabbed her stuff and started walking towards the door,the session had helped she was relaxed but still very upset Jess got up and noticed that Elly had ready gone back to the changing rooms she grabbed her stuff and took a deep breath before placing her hand on the door handle and walking out towards the changing rooms.  
not knowing what she will find in there or even if Elly would still be in there she wondered if she would have a chance to see if she okay, as a friend not a cop  
Jessie walked in and Elly sat on the bench of the changing room, stressing out and crying.Jess didn't know what to do so she approached Elly slowly and just sat on the bench beside her and "hey" she putting her hand on Elly arm.Elly just kept on crying and lean't on Jess shoulder, much to Jessie surprise and cried even more Jess keep her hand on Elly's arm to give her some comfort, they didnt speak at all for a while and just sat there with jess just stroking Elly's arms to try and calm her down.

"Sssssshhhh" Elly slowly stopped crying she didn't realise she had learnt over on to Jess shoulder ,All she could manage to say "I'm sorry"   
"Hey don't be " Jess said "its okay" still holding on to Elly arms .."I'm Jessie Lopez " i've not long moved here I am the new detective here, she smiled Jess stared into Elly's eyes and smiled to reassure her and Elly was comforted by Jess's presence.  
"I'm Elly Conway, nice to meet u Jessie" "So are u gonna tell me what has made upset or who made u cry because i could go and speak with them for you on yr behave if you want" Elly looked on and said "no its ok its personal thanx". Jess wasn't convinced at all but she didn't want to pressure Elly even more over what was bothering her, but she also couldn't leave her like this " i have to pick up my daughter in a minute, do you want to grab a coffee or something and get out of here?". Jess waited for Elly to answer and stroked elly arm Elly looked up into jess eyes tears still rolling down her face "So do u wanna get out here" Jess said again , all Elly could do was nod and they both emptied their lockers and grabbed their stuff and left the changing rooms.   
Once they were outside Elly was about to head towards Harolds but jess stopped her "why don't we head this way towards my car, we could have a coffee somewhere private and chat about about whats bothering you, but i have to pick up my daughter sarah from her dance class first Elly said " okay sounds goods thank you Jess for being there for me". Jess just smiled and said "No worries Elly" and with that girls headed off towards jess's car Jess looked on at Elly making sure she and reaching out for elly arm to provide comfort for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> te beginning of a blossoming friendship between elly and jess and also introduction to her jess daughter sarah


	4. secrets revealed and friendship begins with jess and elly with sarah lopez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie and Elly are on their way to pick up Sarah Lopez from her dancing classes this is the begining of Jess and Sarah friendship bond with Elly Conway they head to cafe for coffee and ice cream aswell for Sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jess and elly on their way to pick up sarah lopez from dancing classes they bond throughout this chapter their interaction with sarah which is quite sweet 
> 
> chloe does get mention in thr middle of chapter sarah and jess will meet bea elly sister when they arrive in ramsay street 
> 
> so chloe brennan hasnt been forgotten at all she will appear more towards near the end of one of the chapters promise

CHAPTER 4 

On the way to sarah 's dance class, Jess looked over to see how Elly was doing and to reassure her,so she reached out for Elly's arm before reaching for her hand and bringing it to her lap in a comforting gesture.They both stared at each other for moment and Elly felt content and relaxed Jess smiled and carried on driving untill she reached Sarah's dance class. Once arrived Jess pulled up and looked at Elly " I wont be long i promise " Jess stated ,squeezing Elly's hand before jumping out of the her MG convertible to get her daughter Sarah Elly relaxed feeling settled in the front seat of Jess's car she took a deep breathe to compose herself before she started replaying everything that happened recently in her head. A single tear fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away trying to keep a lid on her emotions, something that was proving difficult at the moment all she wanted to do was to hide away and think and get her head around recent events,  
Jess arrived at Sarah 's dancing class to pick her up Sarah however, wasn't paying attention to her mother arrival and was giggling along to a song that was playing. Jess laughted quietly, her daughter was quite the character and could bring love and laughter to anyone she came into contact with, it was her gift Jess mused, Sarah upon hearing Jess's laughter noticed her mother and waved excitedly to her the music stopped, the class had ended all the small dancers went to collect their belongings from the bench nearby. Sarah couldn't wait to see her mum, she raced over almost knocking Jess flying and hugging her tightly,"Hey sport, how was dance class? Did u have fun" Jess excitedly asked.  
Sarah nodded excitedly a big smile plastered on her face and skipped towards the main door ready to leave "Sarah, umm we need to talk before we leave is that okay? Jess asked Sarah looked upon confused as she didn't know what her mum was going to say but nodded her head in reply  
"Mummy" what's wrong? whats goin on? " Sarah nervously asked her mother "well you see sweetheart, mummy was at her yoga class earlier and something happened", Sarah scrunched up her face in confusion at her mum tone."There's someone i want you to meet, she is in the car waiting for us". "who is it mummy" Sarah excitedly squealed she always liked meeting new people, Jess looked into her daughter eyes and took a deep breathe "Her name is Elly conway, she is in mummy 's yoga class Elly got very upset during and after our class. i know we normally go for ice cream sweetheart, but would it be okay if we could head to the cafe first? then we go for ice cream afterwards ", Jess nervously asked " Ok mummy that ok with me as long as we get ice cream after", Sarah grinned grabbing her mums hand and heading to the main door and head towards the car.  
Elly was still sat in jess's car daydreaming, she had never felt so much pain in her heart and she realised in that moment that Chloe had totally stolen her heart Elly just wished chloe had come to her first, if she was struggling with her feelings for her, they could of talked about it.Tears continued to roll down Elly's face How had she got herself in this position, everything was so hard recently, ever since that blasted Christmas card! Elly brought her hands up to cover her face in anguish, "Why couldn't chloe have got rid of it! Why!" Deep down Elly knew why but it didn't stop her from getting really upset and frustrated at the situation. Elly was in a world of her own and was unware of the presence of jess and sarah as they approached the car on seeing them Elly hurriedly wiped her tears away, hiding her face from jess as she advanced jess noticed Elly had moved and was hiding her watery face jess instantly knew Elly had been crying more. Jess's heart broke for Elly seeing her in such a state jess shred a tear which rolled down her face!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> towards the end of this chapter the friendship bond jess and sarah with elly becomes really stronger and elly and sarah form a very close bonding two peas in a pod sarah become someone important to elly 
> 
> the interaction with sarah and elly is pretty special and funny in some part of the chapters 
> 
> enjoy it guys it been a long haul trying to write these chapter and it get right aswell for elly conway


	5. Friendship bonds begins with Sarah lopez and elly conway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During picking up sarah from dancing classes with elly and jess elly still struggling with the aftermath of her argument with chloe situation jess invites elly for a coffee and chat if elly opens up 2 her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> interaction with elly and sarah during their drinks and ice cream hang out sarah forms a bond with elly and so does elly with sarah during their time together

CHAPTER 5

Sarah reached for her mums hand, she could sense that something was wrong from her mums body language. "Mummy is Elly goin to be ok she worriedly asked her mum, Jess reached down and picked sarah up in her arms and whispered," I dont know sweetheart, i dont know who or whats upset Elly but i am sure she will in her time tell us".Sarah looked at her mum and gave her mum cuddle, they approached the car slowly not wanting to scare Elly, Elly knew that Jess and sarah were approaching the car and looked up and tried to smile at Sarah  
"Hey there " Elly softly said "Hey" sarah shyly replied. Jess took this as a opportunity to break the ice between them "Sarah this Elly from my yoga class" Jess stated hoping Sarah wouldn't mention anything they had talked about before , luckily her daughter had a quickly caught on and replied "Nice to meet you Elly" sarah smiled softly at Elly reaching out to shake Elly's hand. Elly grinned at the adorable child in front of her and replied " its nice to meet you too" Elly jumped out of the car and opened the door to release the seat forward and let sarah jump in the back to sit in her booster chair. "hey Sarah tell Elly about yr dancing class today" jess urged hoping to take Elly mind off whatever she had been previously thinking, she hated to see anyone in pain "ok mummy" sarah happily said going on to tell Elly about her day with great enthusiasm. Jess zoned out a little , giving the girls time to talk and bond, Jess sat in the chair got her phone out she connected it to the usb on her stereo sarah had always had a ritual after every class she took whereby she would sing on their way home, Jess smiled and started the engine up and putting her seat belt on, the girls did the same as well but carried on talking animatedly. "Sarah what would you like to hear" Jess said "surprise me mummy" Sarah grinned jess decided on " more than words" by westlife cranking up the volumne up as the girls set off to a cafe that was not far from her beach house, jess parents had left her the house when they passed away a long time ago. 

Sarah started singing loudly in front of Elly, she'd couldn't help but smile at her and decided thats she join in , seeing elly and sarah happily singing away jess decided she would join in too and they all sang happily on the way to the cafe the girls quickly arrived at the cafe in fine voice and Jess parked the car, Elly and sarah took their seat belts off pretty quickly and Elly opened the door and got out og the MG. Sarah immediately climbed on her booster chair wanting Elly to pick her up out of the car, Elly smirked at sarah causing the little girl become confused. " whats so funny Elly" Sarah asked, "You are sarah" Elly stated before reaching over and lifting sarah out of the car, Jess looked on at Elly and sarah her heart filled up with joy at seeing sarah interacting with Elly and cheering her up. She noticed Elly tears were gone replaced by a bright smile as she played with her daughter Jess motioned for the girls to follow her into the cafe smiling at the cheerfully banter both Elly and her daughter had together as they all sat down at the table, jess looked at the menu to see what coffees she and elly wanted. Once she decided on what she wanted she passed the menu to Elly who glanced briefly at it before looking towards Sarah with a smile on her face, Sarah was eyeing up the ice cream counter , her little face had just lit up as she looked at the assortment of flavours on offer. She giggled hapily as she tried to choose which flavours she wanted Elly and Jess both decided on two Americano coffee's, jess looked over at Sarah who was still deciding on what flavours she wanted, Elly and Jess giggled at the sight "Hey little lady have u choosen what ice cream flavours you would like yet?" Sarah turned towards her mother to see both Elly and jess laughting at her She stuck her tongue out at them both causing jess to shake her head at her Elly just laughted at the interaction between the pair. Jess looked at Elly who was struggling to contain her laughter, "its great to see you laughting and smiling Elly."  
Elly smiled at Jess, it was the first time that she had been able to forget about her problems in a long time, Sarah walked back over to the table she immediately went over to elly and wrapped her little arms around Elly's waist and elly embraced Sarah cuddle, Jess smiled at the bond that was already forming between the pair. Elly held Sarah for a bit longer than she normally would enjoying the comfort and feeling safe in the young girls arms, " Thank you for the cuddle Sarah, i really needed it, Elly whispered fondly to the little girls who had cheered her up so much, " Your welcome Elly" Sarah grinned happily pushing her chair nearer to Elly and sitting down next to her. The waitress took this as a signal to come overas the three girls were ready to order.  
"hey ladies what would you like today" the waitress politely asked " can we have 2 Americano's please and sarah what flavour ice cream would you like?" jess asked her daughter, " please could i have three scoops of mint choc chip and chunky choc chip and choc sundae and could you bring two spoons please" Sarah grinned cutely and the waitress who couldnt help but smile at her. " you most certainly can sweetheart" the waitress said turning away with a smile before adding " i will be right back with your coffees and little lady's ice cream sundae".  
while the girls waited for their order to arrive ,Elly decided she was going to ask Sarah about what she liked doing " So how long have you been dancing Sarah?"  
Sarah looked at jess then grinned at Elly as she loved to talk about her dance class " not long i love to dance and sing and i do enjoy having some fun with my class, "well you do have a beautifully singing voice and i'm sure you're a very good dancer, you will have to show me sometime" Elly replied with a smile.  
Sarah enthusiastically nodded at Elly before replying " Thank you Elly means a lot to me"  
"Your welcome Sarah" Elly said with a smile, she really was becoming fond of the little girl in front of her. Jess looked on , watching the close interaction between Elly and Sarah, In that moment jess knew she had done the right thing inviting Elly along for coffee, it seemed that hanging out with sarah was keeping Elly mind off whatever was upsetting her. Elly quickly looked up sensing that jess was looking her wayand they both smiled at each other, before Elly's attention was again pulled away by sarah, Jess continued to watch Sarah and Elly giggling and making jokes with each other before Elly tried tickling Sarah on her side!!

to be continued on nxt chapter the interaction with elly and sarah stay tuned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there more interaction between sarah and elly their bond grows stronger within the chapters to come and so does jess and elly as well its a fun and senstive chapter with a lot tears and heartfelt moment with jess and elly!!


	6. Friendship bonds begins with Sarah lopez and elly conway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jess and elly and sarah are at the cafe having a coffee and icecream sarah and elly are becoming close friends they are having a great time sarah cheering elly up after what she went through with chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sarah lopez is bonding with elly conway they become really close in a short time since they met and jess is enjoying elly company aswell their friendship bond will become stronger than ever within the chapter goes on it is spilt up into two chapters elly will slowly trust jess and tell her the truth about what happen with chloe!! cafe scene with sarah and elly and her ice cream

Chapter 6   
Sarah had seen what Elly was going to do and managed to block her she stuck her tongue out at Elly, Elly then gave her the Elly stare and pouted at Sarah, the young girl as a result, started laughting at Elly's response  
"Here you ladies two americano's for you ladies and for the little lady here is your sundae would you like chocolate or strawberry sauce on it" the waitress asked "umm not sure i like both" Sarah stated looking over at Elly for her opinion.  
"Elly what do u reckon? what flavour do u like the most?" Elly finished slipping her coffee and paused for a moment in contemplation, "Hmmm why don't you go for the chocolate sauce sarah, its the best one" Elly stated winking at Sarah as she spoke. Sarah nodded "ok please could i have the chocolate sauce in my sundae, thank you"  
"Coming right Sarah" the waitress replied Jess finished sipping her coffee and looked up at Elly eager to know how she was doing now "So how are you doing now Elly? if you want to talk about it i am a great listener it's part of my job" she laughted lightheartedly eager not to put to much pressure on elly. Elly took a moment to think and started to fidget in her seat, she then looked at Jess before replying "I am doing ok thanks for asking Jess! i still have a lot to deal with and process though" Jess knew that Elly was lying to her,but she didn't want to push Elly anymore than had, she could see that Elly was still in a frazile state of mind, so she nodded and smiled towards Elly to show that she understood.   
"Here you go little lady one 3 scoop ice cream sundae with two spoons as requested" the waitress interupted "thank you so much for my sundae" sarah said politely to the waitress, "your very welcome Sarah enjoy it" the waitress replied " im sure will" gleefully said, Sarah then picked up one of the spoons and began to tuck in to her sundae.   
"hmmm hmm" sarah was making funny noises as she enjoyed her ice-cream causing Elly and jess to look up and watch sarah eating her ice cream sundae in confusion they soon realised sarah was in ice cream heaven, after a few mouthfuls, Sarah pushed the second spoon towards Elly, "ice cream always makes me better, you can have some of my ice cream, it will make you feel better" sarah smiled genuinely at Elly. Elly turned a little bit in her seat so that she had better angle and scooped up some ice cream from sarah sundae dish closing her eyes, to appreciate the deliciousness of the sundae. "Hmm that's really good and yummy i feel better already" she grinned "have some more if you like Elly" Sarah smiled bk at Elly, so Elly and sarah shared the ice cream sundae together Jess just smiled at both of them, Jess sensed that Elly was happy and content in that moment, Elly might still have ahuge weight on her shoulders but she was slowly relaxing and having some fun with sarah and herself. "How are you guys doin with that ice cream sundae over there" jess teased they both chuckled loudly and sarah leaned in to Elly, both content and enjoying the ice cream together, jess just smiled and was happy thats sarah made Elly feel welcome and cared about, When the girls had finished the sundae, jess asked for the waitress for the bill, Elly was about to pay for her share of the bill but jess stopped her! "No its me Elly" Jess smiled, gently touching Elly's arm to reassure her that's it ok. "Thank you ladies for a lovely afternoon" Elly said, her heart heavy that there coffee trip was coming to end, Sarah looked at her mum and gave her the sarah pleading stare, jess smiled and whispered ok to her daughter before taking a deep breath and addressing Elly, "Elly would you like come back to our beach house for dinner?". Elly looked up at jess and took a moment to think about the question asked before looking at sarah, who was giving her the sarah pout look and then at jess who was giving Elly the puppy dog look, Elly smiled how could she possibly resist she thought, " i would love to come to the beach house with u guys but could we make a pit stop first so that i can get changed and showered before we go?"  
Jess and sarah high five each other pleased that they had persuaded Elly to stay longer with them. Elly was just laughting at them, the girls got ready to leave when the waitress came over to give sarah a lolly pop. "hey sarah did u enjoy your ice cream sundae"? the waitress asked " yes i did thank you, Elly shared it with me" sarah beamed at her new friend, "im glad u ladies both enjoyed it" the waitress over to sarah and handed her a lolly pop top sarah excitement, "thank you" Sarah said with a massive smile, reaching for Elly's hand. She then looked up at Elly and her mum eager to leave, they all said goodbye to the waitress before leaving, Elly and sarah started skipping ahead towards the car with jess following close behind, Once they all got back in the car, jess put her phone back on the usb connector and handed it to elly to choose the next song for the journey to the kennedy house, elly was looking at the music choices that jess had when sarah looked over elly's shoulders helping elly to choose a song for her. "wind beneath my wings" Sarah whispered and Elly nodded enthusiastically, Elly pressed play and then both girls started singing their heart out, jess watched them in her mirror and smiled, she turned to elly and reached out for her arm, then elly put her hand on top of jess's and smiled, they were all singing when they arrived in ramsay street 

To be continue with more elly and sarah interacting plus bea will meet sarah nxt chapter plus chloe appears in nxt one aswell!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jess and sarah and elly will become really close form a friendship bond that cant be broken even by chloe brennan hope u enjoy this chapter with some quirkys moments with the girls


	7. friendship bonds/sisterhood bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is where chloe will appear breifly in ramsay street the main focus is elly with jess and sarah and bea in this chapter the friendship bond will start to become stronger chloe will show a bit of jealously briefly at the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there interaction with elly/jess/sarah with bea elly sister and a bit of chloe when she spots them in the ramsay street

chapter 7 sarah/jess meeting elly sister bea

Outside the Brennan house, Chloe was daydreaming, it had been a difficult day for her at work but it was the big arguement she had with elly,that was playing on her mind. She regretted telling Aaron about everything and especially about that stupid Christmas card should of been hidden better,but she was so stupid to be all setimental and keeping it, she heard some laughting and giggling and looked over the road and saw Elly with someone she hadn't seen before and a little girl aswell. Chloe was confused about who these new people were, but shook off her muddled thoughts, before heading inside the Brennan house,  
Jess switched off the engine took her seat belt off Elly did the same,so did sarah, Sarah stood up from her seat and squashed between the front seats to see elly,  
"Dont be too long,we wait for you in the car" Sarah sweetly smiled, she really liked Elly alot,  
"why don't you guys come in for a bit, i wont be long you can both meet Bea my sister she should be home by now".  
Jess and sarah eagerly nodded to know more about elly, so they all left the car headed inside the Kennedy house, As they entered they immediately saw Bea sat the breakfast table working on some paperwork. "Hey sis" Elly called out causing Bea to look up at her with a beaming smile,  
"Hey Elly,how are you? Sorry i'm just filling out paperwork for the garage", "yes i'm ok thanx Bea, i'm just goin to take a shower and get changed from my gym gear, these are my friends from yoga class Jess and Sarah Lopez, they have just moved here. Jess is the new detective for erinsborough", Elly ethusiastically introduced her new friends to her sister, Bea beamed at them and said hi,   
"Why don't you guys take a seat on the couch i wont be very long" Elly said rushing off to get herself ready,  
"Ok, no worries" Sarah said with a smile at Elly's retreating form and taking a seat with Jess, Bea looked confused at the pair, so Jess explained the situation.   
"We invited Elly back to our beach house for dinner, she needed cheering up,she was quite upset after our yoga class"  
Bea looked a little concerned for her sister, making a mental note to talk to Elly later about whatever was bothering her,"Thank you for telling me". Bea replied gratefully  
"I don't know what or who upset her, i haven't pushed her to tell me, I just wanted to take her mind off whatever it was, so Sarah and I took her for a coffee and ice cream.Sarah managed to cheer her up, she even shared her ice cream with Elly" Jess explained to Bea.  
"Thank you Sarah for looking after Elly for me guys, I'm glad she had both of you to help her" and with that Bea went over and gave Sarah and Jess a thank you hug,  
"Do you like music Sarah"? Bea asked.  
"yes i do, I love to sing , but why Bea?" Sarah enthusiastically stated  
"Well i've done a demo cd, i was gonna ask Elly to listen to it, but i know she's been busy trying to find another job etc, i didn't want to pester her with it", Bea moved over to the table pick up her ipod and gave Sarah her earphones, switching it on and finding her song.   
Pressing play for Sarah to listen too Sarah started to dance and sway at the music, closing her eyes and losing her in the music Jess smiled at her daughter " i do believe u got a thumbs up there Bea"  
Bea smiled and was happy with sarah's reaction to her music   
Ten minutes later, Elly re appeared in the lounge, she was pleasantly surprised to find Bea interacting with Sarah. Elly felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her heart at the sight she was glad two of her favourite people were getting on so well.   
"Hey guys i'm ready when you are" Elly said announcing her presence in the room, The girls looked up and saw Elly all ready for dinner Bea went over and gave Elly a massive hugs and then headed to her bedroom to get a demo Cd for Sarah to listen to more in the car on the way to the beach house,   
Sarah and Jess got up from the sofa and went over to see Elly, Sarah on the other hand reach out for elly hand to take eager to get going. Bea came bk with her demo cd and handed it to Sarah who beamed in response,   
"Enjoy listening to it Sarah let me know what you think of it"Bea whispered in the girls ear, "I will i promise" Sarah replied giving Bea a massive hugs "bye Bea nice to meet you thou, thank you for letting me listen to your songs"  
"You to Sarah and your welcome" Bea relied she was already extremely fond of the little girl. Bea gave Elly another hug before smiling to the other ladies in the room, "Enjoy your night ladies have fun"Bea stated,   
"We will, next time your invited Bea" sarah said, giving Bea a quick hugs goodbye. with that Jess, Sarah and Elly left the kennedys, headed back to the car and settled off to the beach house for dinner together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jess and elly will become stronger and they will become closer then ever the bond wirh sarah that elly has will go the same alot stronger which no one can break
> 
> i have broken the chapter down chloe will be more involved in them once elly has calm down and know what she truely wants


	8. special bonds beginnings with sarah and elly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess & Elly & sarah having dinner at beach house elly slowly relaxes and enjoy yrself she completely opens up to jess what happened with chloe Elly gets upset and jess comforts her their bonds grows stronger. sarah and elly interacts more in the nxt chapters they come close.
> 
> this chapter will be spilt up into two chapter coz of the dinner evening with the girl there alot more interacting with them!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elly enjoys jess and sarah company during dinner she interacts more sarah during their time together

Chapter 8 At Jess & Sarah beach House enjoying pizza & DvD

Jess and the girls arrived back at the beach house, Jess passed the remote control to the gate to Sarah so she could push the button was pressed,Jess then drove in and parked the car in front of her double garage.  
The girls took off their seat belts, still singing away loudly the gates closed and the girls headed inside the beach house, Jess dropped her keys in the key dish and went straight to the kitchen and into her wine cellar to get couple bottles of sparkling of wines for her and Elly to drink before dinner or during dinner at least jess and Elly cud relax more over a drinks. Elly and Sarah went straight into the lounge and cuddled up on the massive sofa, Jess joined them after putting the wines in the fridge to chill and turned on some music for the girls to enjoy singing or dancing whatever they wanted to do, Jess then left the girls to chill out and enjoy spending time together and went upstairs to get changed into something more comfortable,  
whilst Sarah was cuddling up to Elly she wasn't sure whether to ask Elly if she was okay after the day she had she didn't wanna upset her even more than she was so Sarah gently turned her head and faced Elly " Hey how are u doing Elly now"? said Sarah so Elly said softly to Sarah "i'm doing okay thank you Sarah for asking" Elly gave Sarah a tight squeeze to reassure her she was doing okay. Sarah smiled at Elly gave her another cuddle feeling so content and happy thats she meet her 2day found a new friend in Elly Conway! she jumped off the sofa towards the dvd cupboard and pulled out some Dvds to show Elly to see if she wanted to watch one with her, Jess returned from upstairs and joined them on the sofa, loving the way Elly and Sarah had bonded in such a short amount of time.  
"Hey, so i see you got the Dvds out Sarah" Jess gently quizzed her daughter,  
Sarah nodded Happily "Yes just showing Elly what we have to see if she wanted to watch one before dinner" Sarah stated as Elly continued to look through the dvd's collection avaliable, "Speaking of dinner, what would you ladies like to eat tonight?" Jess looked at Sarah and Elly for a response, Both girls looked at each other trying to decide what they would like to have Elly and Sarah were thinking so hard. Sarah spoke up first "Elly what do u fancy having i'm sure mum can rustler up something special for us 2 have". Elly wasn't sure how hungry she was after sharing the ice cream at the cafe with Sarah earlier, Jess went into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge to see what they had, She got out some salad stuff ham,pineapple,bacon,peppers, sweetcorn as well Sarah looked over to see what her mum was up too she noticed the stuff on the kitchen counter island so both Elly and Sarah joined Jess in the kitchen area and sat on the chairs.  
"Why don't we have some home made pizza mum we can make them as well"? Sarah questioned "what do u reckon Elly are u up for making some pizza with us"? said Sarah Jess nodded first "Sounds like a plan Sarah , we can fire up my outside oven and cook them quicker, So what u reckon Elly is pizza and salad sound good to u" said Jess Elly face lit up slightly she said "Sounds like a great plan to me I do love pizza & salad". Giving Jess a cute smile as she spoke Jess returned the smile, "You fancy a glass of sparkling wine too?" Elly beamed at the suggestion , She'd never turn down wine! "I would love a glass please Jess" Elly quickly replied, making Jess chuckles at her enthusiasm. Jess turned around went to go and find her ice bucket from the wine cellar leaving Elly & Sarah deciding on what toppings they wanted on their pizza! Jess returned from the wine cellar went straight to the fridge and got out the sparkling wine she put in earlier, and poured Elly a large glass and passed it over to her with a sneakily wink, she then poured herself a glass too before returning to the fridge to get a drink for Sarah as well,  
Elly raised her glass to make a toast with her new found friends Jess and Sarah clinked their glass with Elly's as she toasted "To Friendship bonds". Jess and Sarah repeated Elly's toast before taking a slip of their drinks, Sarah jumped down from her stool and went round more into the kitchen counter where the food lay and hopped onto her step to help her mum to make the pizza dough with her, Elly looked on fondly watching Sarah and Jess Laughting together. Elly smiled and felt content in that moment, she felt safe and happy with Jess and Sarah they were a great distraction from her problems, The only place Elly normally felt like that was with Chloe, "Right two pizza bases done for you lovely ladies, so what would you like for toppings for them?" Jess Enquired looking at both Elly and Sarah for an answer, Sarah was choosing her toppings out of the ingredients Jess had, and Elly joined them picking out a few ingredients to put on hers and Jess's pizza. Elly then watched Jess to see what she would be choosing for her half of the pizza, Jess felt someone watching her and she looked up seeing a smiling Elly, she smiled back at her happy to see that Elly was happy and a lot more relaxed in her company which made her happy inside she definely made the decision to invite Elly over to the beach house. Jess looked over to see what Sarah was up to with her pizza, Elly and Jess stared at each other and then burst out laughting together "how's your pizza coming along there, have you got everything you want on it Sarah?" Sarah's pizza had a lot of everything on it Elly and Jess couldn't help but giggle at her efforts, Sarah felt proud of what she did on her pizza she looked at Jess and Elly who were still giggling at her and struck her tongue out again at them!!" what so funny u two my pizza is a masterpiece" said Sarah she couldn't believe both Jess and Elly were laughting at her coz of her effort of putting her flavour's topping her her own pizza it was funny making it Sarah thought to her self! without her mummy help or elly's either. "right so shall we take these pizza's outside and fire up the BBQ oven fire"? Jess turned to see Sarah and Elly answer and they both nodded Jess went over to the double patio doors, opened them up and went outside to sort out the BBQ oven and when it was suitably hot, called out for the girls to bring the pizza's outside, which they did eagerly jess placed both of the pizza's on a BBQ wooden plank and set the clock alarm. Sarah reached out for Elly's hand and lead her to the balcony wall to show her the increditable view and the beach, Elly was speechless the view was simply breathtaking. She picked up Sarah in her arms and they both admired the view together Jess joined them near the balcony wall and sat on the wall admiring the view too. she always came here when she needed to think she hoped that it would have the same effect on Elly, she looked at Sarah and then Elly who was visibly gobsmacked at the beautifully view before her. Jess stood up and went to stand next to Elly and Sarah, Sarah looked at her immediately and reached over and hugged her mum feeling all the love she had with her mum , "Love you mum" she whispered "I love you to princess always and forever " Jess replied, smiling lovingly at her daughter. to be continued in part two with the girls at the beach house stay tuned guys!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after elly confides in jess she feels alot better her and jess grow closer than ever the bonds are stronger chloe will have to fight for elly if she truely love she has to prove it now jess and sarah are on the scene now chloe will have to be carefully as their sarah involved. #Chelly will have an endgame eventually in the fanfiction but at the mo this story focus on elly and jess and sarah.
> 
> part two will be more with elly and jess part one is with all three of girls 
> 
> hope u enjoy both new chapters !!


	9. special bonds beginnings with Elly & jess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly friendship bond will grow stronger with jess in this chapter and also with sarah elly will come clean on what exactly happened with her and chloe jess will be alot more supportive and be elly rock!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elly friendship bonds with the lopez ladies will become stronger in this chapter there some fun stuff and some cute moment

CHAPTER 9 Elly continue starts to feel more relaxed and great time with Jess & Sarah

Elly was still daydreaming, she was so relaxed and content that she had almost completely forgot everything that had happened to her that morning The buzzer on the oven went off bringing her out of her daydreaming, Jess went over to the oven and checked on the pizza's seeing that they were almost ready. "Why don't we eat outside, I'll set the umbrella and the table and get some salad stuff", Jess said "Mum, Elly and i can set the table for you, you've done enough for us today", Sarah sweetly replied, earning a nod of agreement from Elly. Jess agreed with Sarah's suggestion, and with that Elly and Sarah headed back inside the beach house, Sarah made sure that her and Elly got everything she needed and took everything outside setting the table for her mum, Jess went to the Hi fi system and put the surround sound on. So the girls could listen to some music outside Jess had put on Bea demo album Cd that Bea had given Sarah bk at the Kennedy place while they ate, she then went and got the salad bowl ready, got out some more sparkling wine for her and Elly and some orange juice for Sarah and took it outside to the table. Elly and Sarah were dancing and singing along to Bea demo album that was playing and they were having a great time together, Jess smiled she was happy to see Elly and Sarah having some fun and bonding further before dinner Elly and Sarah looked relaxed and content around each other it made her heart feel warm and fuzz seeing her daughter spend time with their new friend Elly Conway.  
Timer went off snapping Jess out of her thoughts, she went to her pizza oven and got the pizza out, then put them both on the table to cool down slightly before the girls tuck into them, Elly and Sarah noticed what Jess was up to so they carry on singing towards the table and sat down with Jess and tuck in to their pizza's Jess poured herself and Elly a glass of sparkling wine and gave Sarah her orange juice. All three of them were content and enjoying each other's company, it was a perfect day Jess thought and she was happy that Elly had joined them for dinner, After dinner Jess got up and went in to the kitchen to get dessert, She wanted to surprise Sarah and Elly with a fruit and choc ice cream sundae with unicorns sprinkles on top. She gathered all sundae's together and brought them outside. She call out first "Sarah Elly please close yr eyes i have a special surprise for ya both"said Jess so both girls closed their eyes and Jess went outside placed the girl's special sundae in front of them "open yr eyes now." Said Jess Sarah and Elly opened their eyes their faces just lit up at the unexpected treat Sarah got out her chair sprint straight to her mum arms "thank thank you mummy wooow it looks Increditable how did u do it without me knowing" said Sarah "i made it this morning before u got up little lady do u like it" said Jess with a wink to her daughter Sarah gave her mum a tight hug before she went bk on her seat. "Enjoy Ladies" Jess beamed seeing the smiles on the girls faces as they happily tucked into their delicious sundae's once they all finished their desserts, they headed back inside and Jess loaded up the dishwasher with Elly's help whilst Sarah was in the lounge choosing a film for them to watch, "Elly would u like another glass of wine or would u like a special coffee?" Jess asked once they finished clearing up from outside. "Could i have one of your special coffee please" Elly smiled feeling a lot more relaxed now after what she went through after the argument this morning with Chloe,  
"Coming right up Elly" Jess smiled, preparing the special coffee for them both, Elly retired to the lounge to see if Sarah had choosen a film yet Sarah had decided that she wanted to watch beauty and beast, as it meant that they could watch and sing along to the songs, So Sarah turned off the music off with Elly helping her change the surround sound for the film. Sarah then put the DVD in the player and got the remote control before going over and sitting on Elly's lap to watch the film they waited for Jess before pressing the play button to watch the film together, Jess was still in the kitchen making the coffee's for her and Elly. She decided to surprise the girls with some rainbow popcorn then eventually she joined Elly and Sarah on the sofa to watch the film with them both girls happily immediately began munching on their special treat from Jess. Elly did the Honour's and press play on the remote control for the film to start they all tucked in to the popcorn whilst singing along to the beauty and beast famous songs on the screen enjoying each other company, Once the film ended Jess noticed that Sarah had fallen a sleep on Elly, Jess got up slowly leaning over Elly and slowly pick up Sarah with Elly help and slowly carrying her upstairs to her room. Downstairs Elly cleared up for jess and went to the fridge, opening up another bottle of sparkling of wine for them to share together, Elly felt at home at Jess's house, she couldn't remember a time when she had felt this content and relaxed. How could she ever say thank you to Jess for what she done for her today, Jess needn't have come to her rescue, she didn't have to comfort her , but she did she bearly knew her a complete stranger so because of Jess became her hero Elly thought that Jess deserved to know the truth about what happened between her and chloe and their argument. something deep inside of Elly felt like she could trust Jess with her secrets, even though they had only met today, so she grabbed some couple of glasses and poured herself some more sparkling wine, taking a courage sip or two before sitting down on the sofa and waiting for jess's return from upstairs. to be continued sorry guys these last chapter are really long so ive had to split them up for ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elly will feel alot better and more relaxed and alot more happier after this chapter she will have decision to make regarding on what happened the big question will she go and see chloe and talk to her or will she stay with jess and sarah for some soul searching ?????


	10. Elly confesses all to Jess on what happened with chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly conway bears all to Jess she confesses to her about what happen between her and chloe there a cute moment with jess and elly and a promise they make together!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elly conways starts to trust and confide in jess more in this last bit of chapter their bond well is so special and jess slowly fall for elly slightly but not lettin on to elly not yet coz she wants elly to feel safe and feel like she can talk to her more about stuff. plus there a bit of surprise moment within the chapter when elly and jess talks together!!

Chapter 10 Elly confession to Jess 

Jess was putting Sarah to bed quietly, her little girl looked so peacefully and content, she took a moment to reflect on what had happened that day Jess had, had a massive day meeting Elly and Bea Jess knew she made the right choice in inviting Elly to hang out with them Sarah adores her already, they truly have a special bond and no one can ever take that away from Sarah. Elly Conway was a very special person and Jess vowed that she would always be there to help and protect Elly no matter what,  
When Jess headed back downstairs to Elly, she immediately saw that Elly was daydreaming again and was over thinking things again, lost in her own world. Jess slowly approached her sitting next to Elly and picking up the other glass of wine that Elly had previously poured for her, Jess placed her hand on Elly's arm hoping that she could bring Elly back from her daydream.  
Elly slowly returned from her troubled thoughts, smiling at Jess and comforted by her presence, "Did Sarah settle okAY" Elly wondered, Jess smiled at Elly's concern, " yes she is safe and sound in her bed now dreaming of her adventures". Jess winked causing Elly to chuckle, She thought Sarah would indeed had great adventures Elly sighed, remebering her own adventures this morning, and realised she needed to get everything off her chest finally,  
Elly turned round curling her legs up on the sofa, she took a minute to compose her thoughts before looking at Jess and trying to find the right words to begin her story. Jess could sense that Elly wanted to talk she gave her some time to find the words she needed to explain,  
"Earlier on today at my fiance's house i had a run in with his brother Aaron, he was angry and questioned my reaction to his sister Chloe's new relationship with her ex Mel he then told me that i should happy for her and her new relationship and when i asked why he said, because Chloe is trying to move on from the way she feels about me. I was shocked and scared so i acted ignorant of what he was saying but he told me that Chloe had told him about our kiss that we shared a couple of months ago and that he knew Chloe was deeply in love with me, so i freaked out a little bit because i didn't want mark to find out about it for Chloe's sake and for mine aswell, I couldn't believe that Chloe had risked telling him that he said she had to tell someone because it was tearing her up inside and she was struggling to deal with everything and especially her feelings for me. I then said she told me she was dealing with it but then Aaron said "Yes and Mel can help her with that" he said then i said that i didn't think them hooking up together was a good idea, but he challenged me and said "What would u prefer then Elly that she stays in love with you"? i was taken aback and said no! then he said " Why don't i keep my opinions to myself and given them a chance, Truth is i really didn't want to give their relationship a chance and i didn't know why. I just knew Chloe was special to me and i couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt by that vindictive ex of her's,  
Jess was trying to digest everything that Elly was trying to tell her Elly took a deep breathe, trying to compose her escalasting feelings about the situation, Jess placed her hand on Elly arm to comfort her because she noticed a tear falling down on Elly cheek, Jess could tell Elly's feelings ran much deeper than even she realised but Jess needed to know more about the situation before she could hep Elly further.  
"Then what happened" Jess urged Elly to continue softly "i went back home and got my gym stuff, then headed to gym, then i bumped into Chloe and confronted her about what Aaron had said " Elly took another sip of her sparking wine, composing her thoughts again, before she told Jess the rest of the story, Elly was struggling to hold back the tears of what happened, Chloe had always managed to effect her far deeper than she wanted to admit.  
Jess waited patiently for Elly to continued, rubbing Elly's arm affectionately to reassure her that everything would be okay and that she was there for her,  
"I went over to her and told her about Aaron and how he told me that he knows everything about Chloe and I, Chloe said she was sorry, he may of forced it out of her under pressure but he wont tell anyone. I wasn't so sure but i was relieved that she thought he wouldn't say anything to mark but then Chloe told me that Mel also knew and i freaked out even more because Mel is not the kind of person who is going to take this information well, she's very spitefully and obsessively in love with Chloe. Chloe told me that Mel had found the xmas card that Chloe had written to me confessing her love for me! i couldn't believe that she would of keep that lying around, what if mark had found it! i was panicking at this point and angry but then Chloe said that she couldn't bring herself to throw it out and i kind of understood why, though i never really pegged Chloe for the sentimental type. I asked Chloe what Mel said when she found the card and Chloe said that she half guessed it anyway when she first saw us together and that she thought were a couple then, Chloe then told me that she told Mel that it was totally one sided and that mark doesn't know and to keep that way!"  
Elly was starting to show more and more emotion as she continued, tears began falling continuously down her cheeks from all the fear and the emotion she was feeling. Jess couldn't believe what she was hearing, this situation was much more complicated than she had previouly thought it was, Keeping her hand on Elly's arm in reassurance, she left Elly to continue "Chloe told me that Mel was pretty upset when she found out, then i said "she is hurt and jealous, this is the same loose canon who went out with her to get pay back on you last time. Chloe then said maybe she a bigger person this time, I was so shocked and there was no way that Mel would do that given what i know about her, everyone might think she has changed but i could see right through her so i panicked and said "no this is a nightmare Chloe if Mark finds out about this,he will never forgive either of us". "then i got up in angrily way then grabbed my stuff and headed to the gym for the yoga class"  
Jess leaned over to comfort as very distressed Elly, she put her arms around the brunette bringing her closer into her body to try and reassure her that she understood, that she would be there for her and help her through this upsetting situation anyway she could for Elly, Elly returned the gesture and snaked her arms around Jess's neck as she continued to sob her heart out. it broke Jess heart to hear the distress her new found friend was in, Jess began to rock back and forth , providing comfort rubbing her back untill there were no tear's left in Elly's emotionally exhausted body After Elly had settled down and stopped crying Jess looked at Elly and pulled a streak of hair away from Elly eyes and tucked behind her ears and smiled at her, Elly noticed how Jess was being really sweet and caring towards her Jess released Elly and poured her another glass of wine and handed it to her, Jess knew that Elly didn't need to talk about her situation anymore and that when she ready to discuss it she will help Elly the best she could. Jess got up from the sofa and went over to the Dvd drawer to pick out another movie and placed it the dvd player and sat back down on the sofa next to Elly and offered her another one of her friendship cuddles, which Elly eagerly did gently and wrap her arm her around Jess waist. Whilst watching the movie with Elly, Jess turned and gazing down at the brunette and gave Elly a kiss on her forehand making Elly startled a little Jess just smiled at her placed their forehands together in that moment Elly reached up a little out of blue and gave Jess a surprising kiss on the lips the kiss was short and neither one of them wanted it to end!. "I will always protect you Elly and make sure you feel safe you will never be alone every again Elly if you are struggling with your feelings and u want a place to stay your more than welcome here with me and Sarah, we look after you i promise you" Elly had a tear to one of her eyes and Jess simply wiped it away from her face and reassured her again Elly nodded unable to voice everything that was goinG on in her mind but she knew at that moment Jess would help her figure everything out together the weight on her shoulder and mind with that Elly rested her head on Jess shoulder's once more reached out for Jess arm and interwined her fingers with Jess's then slowly feel asleep. Jess looked down and noticed on what Elly had done Interwining their fingers fallen asleep on her shoulder she knew at the moment she was never gonna let Elly Conway go after everything Elly had gone through she knew Elly deserve the world and to be happy again! so she to followed Elly into a deep slumber and pulled a blanket over them before drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this chapter chloe will be coming into the nxt ones for sure u guys might have to wait a while for me to write them as i wanted to post the chapter i had with this fanfiction


	11. Morning aftermath after Elly bears all to jess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Elly confessed everything to jess after their amazing evening with sarah after sarah went to bed Elly found the courage to bear all to jess even shared a few tears aswell jess just listened to elly and comforted elly when she needed it. Elly felt free after bearing all and kissed a surprised jess.  
> So this chapter is the morning after the kiss where sarah will find jess and elly on the couch be questioning on what happened.   
> Elly will try and find the courage to speak with jess about the kiss!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the morning after the kiss sarah spends the morning with elly and her mum unaware about the kiss   
> elly is more relaxed and happy

Aftermath of the night before between Elly and Jess

 

Sarah woke up yawning her little head off, stretching out in the bed still buzzing from yesterday afternoon adventures with her mum and Elly, wondering how Elly was feeling after whatever upset her. So she decided to head downstairs coz she was a bit thirsty so she put on her dressing gown and flip flops and headed downstairs unware that her mum and Elly are sleeping on the couch in each others arms.   
Sarah turned on the last cases of stairs when she noticed that her mum and Elly were curled up on the sofa together she smiled and didn't wanna wake them up, so she thought to herself breakfast on the sofa for them all, as a thank you to the both of them for yesterday after her dance class. So without waking them up Sarah headed to the kitchen and started preparing the breakfast the sun was glacing through the wooden blinds on the patio doors so she had enough light to find the bowls and the cups she got out a tray placed three bowls and two coffee cups on it.   
She went over to the coffee maker to make sure their was enough water to boil she got her mum coffee jug to put the fresh streamie coffee for her mum and Elly to have some when they both wake up from their dreamie sleep, she went to prepare the breakfast she opened the fridge got all the fruit she cud find and carry in her little arms onto the kitchen table, and got her stool out with her mum fruit cutter she made heart shapes with it. She did wonder what happened last nitewith her mum and Elly for them to fall asleep on the couch like they were maybe Elly finally told her mum everything that had upset her yesterday, and that her mum comforted her made her feel safe to talk things through with her mum.   
hopefully she will eventually find out more about when her mum & Elly are were awake maybe?? the coffee maker started making a slight noise brought sarah back from daydreaming she quickly rushed over not wanting to wake to her mum or Elly up she poured the coffee in the coffee jug quietly and pulled the level down so that it can stand for a while.   
She finished cutting up the fruit and place them in the three bowls which were on the trays Sarah was humming to herself she then took the tray to the lounge placed it gently on the coffee table she went back for the coffee jug and some milk and sugar for Elly, she went over to the patio doors and gently pulled the blinds up without waking her mum and Elly who was still sleeping on the couch peacefully. And let some sunshine through the lounge she opened the doors up aswell She went to the lounge and saw her mum stir first jess slowly opened her eyes "Morning sunshine" to Sarah, Jess slowly stretched out without waking sleeping beauty Elly who was still in her arms.   
Sarah went and sat next to her mum "how was last nite after i fell asleep after watching beauty and beast with u guys mum" Sarah said her mum looked at her daughter with almost tears in her eyes Sarah noticed and gave her mum the biggest cuddle ever knowing Elly was still a sleep in her mum arms she was very gently and carefully without waking Elly up.  
"Everything will be okay sweetheart mummy promises Sarah" Jess said trying to hold it together for Elly sake " we will look after now she can stay here with us and she can heal and relax we will protect her from what ever it is she running from" Sarah said unaware of the conversation her mum and Elly had last nite Sarah was looking for more clues within looking at her mum but Jess wasn't gonna give anything away to her daughter. Jess couldn't be more prouder of daughter if she knew what exactly Elly told her last nite Sarah noticed on Elly streak off hair fallen over on her eyes she slowly reached over tucked behind her ear without waking her up she looked so peacefully and relaxed in her mum arms. Jess spoke first " u really like her don't u Sarah would u like to spend more time with her maybe down the beach she cud always help you with your homework as well if i can't do it for u" Jess said Sarah giggled quietly and nodded to her mum, Jess turned away from her daughter and noticed a tray with three bowls filled with some fruit and her coffee jug. On the coffee table with some fresh warm coffee just what Jess needed this morning.  
"Did u make breakfast Sarah that's really sweet of u thank you sweetheart i'm sure Elly will be gratefully for some coffee and fruit" Sarah smiled and was proud of herself of making her mum and Elly some well earned breakfast after yesterday adventures with them.  
Sarah gave her mum another quick hugs before her mum spoke to her again Sarah looked up at Jess wondering what she was gonna say to her "can we together wake our sleeping beauty Elly up now mum without scaring her" Sarah said to Jess she looked at her daughter then back at Elly who was in a peacefully sleeping dream she slowly reached up and stroked Elly face really gently and whispered in her ear "hey sleeping beauty time to wake up those beautifully eyes of yours someone excited to see ya again wants to give u a morning cuddle Jess said without her daughter knowing what she just said to Elly.   
Sarah rubbed Elly arm to coach her to wake up between the pair of them Elly started to stir and yawned in Jess arms both Sarah & Jess stared at the beautifully sight Elly slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head up from Jess shoulder and smiled to her two favourite people, who wanted to give her a morning hug which they did jess was first as she was still holding her. Then it was sarah turned she knee up and wrapped her little arms around Elly neck and whispered good morning in Elly ear and gave her a small kiss on her cheek Elly held sarah in her arms with jess help all three of were content and happy. Sarah broke the hug up and jumped off the sofa to grab the bowls of fruit she made for them each. Elly looked surprised when Sarah gave her first " thank you Sarah this looks amazing did u prepare it all by yourself" Elly said sarah nodded proudly towards her special friend " i cud get use to this every morning" Sarah giggled at her with a cheeky smile for elly only!!.  
Jess was glad Elly was feeling better after their talk and feel more relaxed now alot happier Jess reached over to the coffee jug and poured herself & Elly a cup of coffee each for them. Jess got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen she had noticed Sarah didn't have a drink so she reached in the fridge for some chocolate milk for little princess. And poured her a glass when she looked up she watched Sarah moving closer to Elly she watched Sarah lean over slightly and asked her straight out " Elly are u okay after yesterday on whatever or who upset u so much with u elly" Sarah with a concerned look Elly took a moment to think before she spoke to Sarah and turned and faced her she begin on say "i'm doing a lot better now after what happened yesterday it took its toll on me and it will take sometime to heal & figure stuff out". "but i promise u Sarah im not going anywhere okay" Elly finished explaining to Sarah she offered a hug to her new friend who looked worried and still unsure to believe on what Elly just told her but she was wasn't gonna press Elly again about it so she wrapped her little arms around Elly waist and gave her a cuddle and rested her head elly chest she cud hear Elly calm heartbeat. 

to be continued on nxt chapter sorry its longer one guys enjoy it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elly is more confident but perified about goin to see mark and call of the wedding coz of wehat happened between her and his sister and brother elly will have confess and break some heart in the nxt chapter and after she bears all jess and sarah have made a promise to support elly no matter 
> 
> enjoy this chapter 11 guys im so sorry u had to wait for it i had some some to deal with plus cons aswell


	12. Morning aftermath after Elly bears all to jess part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuing from chapter 11 with sarah and elly and jess enjoying the morning and sarah breakfast aswell   
> elly will chat with jess about the kiss in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elly enjoying jess and sarah company before she head bk to ramsay street and break someone heart!!

Morning after Part 2 with Sarah and Elly in the lounge 

Sarah adores Elly so much she like family now to Sarah "your mum has offered for me to stay here for a while if its okay with you to sort my head out and work out stuff out i cant do that at home but being here with u guys is the best medicine for me what do you say" Elly said she looked patiently at Sarah who took in on what Elly had said to her. Sarah looked up at Elly and smiling still tucking into her fruit breakfast thinking on how reply to Elly question so Sarah put her bowl on the sofa and then reached over for Elly hand placed her sticky hand Interwined their fingers and cuddled into Elly, Elly embraced the cuddle with Sarah "Best news ever Elly im glad yr staying a while here with us your always welcome here our home is your home now". Elly had a small tear falling down on her cheek Sarah noticed when she looked up at Elly and reached up and wipe it away, Sarah continued hugging Elly to reassure her everything was gonna be okay Jess gave sarah and Elly some time together before joining them bk on the sofa so she pop outside and walked over to the balcony to gather her thoughts.   
jess watched the waves thinking about everything Elly had told her last night this Chloe Brennan i hope will give Elly some breathing space and time to heal to figure stuff out before questioning her after the events yesterday and let Elly come to terms with her sexuality and feelings its a massive deal to go through that as jess well knows herself she struggled with it but she had the best parent ever who support her through her own journey. Jess decided there and then she will give Elly some time and space whilst she at work at the police station she headed back inside went straight back to the kitchen picked up Sarah chocolate milk and rejoined the girls on the sofa and handed Sarah her drink who was in her happy bubble chatting away to Elly, Jess started pouring some coffee for her and Elly who looked at Jess in a puzzling way hoping she is okay after last night.   
She hoped she hadn't scared her off after their kiss Jess finished pouring Elly coffee and reached over and gave it to her " are we okay Jess after what i told u last night about everything" Elly said looking all nervous and her anxiety was kicking in Jess looked up and stared into Elly's eyes " we are more than okay Elly trust me don't be nervous what you told me last night it will stay with us only!! we will figure it all out together okay". so Jess continued talking Sarah was taking in on what her mum was telling Elly so Sarah continued to listen more whilst drinking her chocolate milk and staying to Elly if she needed another cuddle from Sarah, "Elly we got this your safe and got nothing to fear that's a promise we will look out for ya me and Sarah no one mess with us Lopez girls".  
So Jess reached over and grab Elly hand interwined their fingers "Stronger Together" Jess said Sarah at this point saw what her mum did and placed her sticky hand overs theirs and repeated what her mum said to Elly "Stronger Together" she looked at both of them who were giggling at her she stick her tongue out a cheeky way they all finished breakfast Jess and Elly cleared up the coffee table and Sarah headed upstairs to get showered and changed.   
Which gave Elly and Jess some alone time together Elly wanted to make sure again that Jess wasn't angry at her after they kissed Jess cud sense Elly's anxiety she cud feel Elly wanted to chat about it so she reached for Elly hand and guided her outside to the balcony area and held her cuddled behind her, wrapped her arms around Elly waist and took in the view together Elly waited for Jess to start conversation. "What happened between us it was emotionally upsetting moment for you Elly you poured your yr beautifully heart out to me and i felt your pain i've been where you are confused and struggling with your feelings and your sexuality", "Elly you have been through a lot lately " Jess finished on what she was saying to this increditable beauty in her arms Elly turned her body around so that she was facing Jess wrapped her arm around Jess neck and lean their forehead together. Jess continued "i don't wanna make things confusing for you Elly i do like you a lot and so does Sarah she adore you so much Elly" Jess just held Elly swaying them in the moment Jess looked into Elly eye's and reached out to stroke her face tears were rolling on Jess and Elly faces " what about Chloe how do u feel about her do u still have feelings for her or her brother Elly i need to know fighting back the tears which were still rolling down her face.Elly took a moment to take in what Jess had said to her she took a breath she held the emotion in she started to speak looking straight at Jess "my feelings for Chloe are only friendship ones after yesterday with Chloe and Aaron there no way i cud of had a future with Chloe as i'm suppose to be marrying her brother it would of destroyed us big time Jess i needed to go and see mark today and call off the wedding/engagement i cant live a lie on who i'm really am Jess" Elly leaned her forehand again Jess's.   
They stood there for a while holding each other no words need at this precious moment Jess took in what Elly just said to her she heard what she needed to know "you do what you have to do Elly me and Sarah will support you no matter what we will always be here for ya whatever happens yours always have a home here with with me and Sarah and that's a promise Elly". Elly looked at Jess again more tears were rolling her cheeks Jess slowly wiped them away she still held Elly comforting her to reassure her that she will be there for her after she dealt telling mark the wedding is off maybe try and speak with Chloe as well to clear the air with them Elly led Jess back in the inside Sarah just came downstairs wondering what happened between her mum and Elly but she didn't wanna ask or questioned it as she trusted her mum.So Elly headed upstairs to have a shower & get changed take some time to process everything before she headed back to Ramsay street to face her demons leaving Sarah and Jess alone, Sarah went over to mum who looked like she need her and need one of her hugs. Jess crouched down and pick up Sarah in her arms Sarah gave her mum a special hug " i love you mum so very much are u okay u seemed not yourself and you been crying tell me mama please i might be able help" Jess didn't answer her daughter she just buried her face in Sarah arms for a moment Sarah held her mum tight till her mum was ready to talk to her. 

mother and daughter moment at the end hmmm i wonder is there more to behind jess tears whats she hiding from her daughter nxt chapter will be more elly bk in ramsay street jess and sarah will be hanging out with bea!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elly will have jess and sarah support in this chapter chloe will make a appearance when elly goes to talk to mark it gonna be one hell of chapter once it write it self chelly scene will not go well chloe will try and stop elly leaving the brennan household then maybe their secret might come out!!


	13. showdown between elly and mark and chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter is the big one elly/mark/chloe showdown where elly will call off the wedding and chloe will be in the mist of showdown she will be playing a bit part in it 
> 
> then yr have a jess and sarah bea moment sarah will be very distance and very quiet aswell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so with this chapter leading up to the showdown elly having to separate from sarah and jess and poor sarah is finding it hard without elly by her side jess trys to comfort her whilst listening to bea sing showdown with chelly and mark have been spilts down to three parter 
> 
> enjoy reading this chapter for the build up of the biggest heated arguement to come

Showdowntime for Chelly/mark& Elly love triangle part 1

So she took a breath and looked at her daughter and kissed her Sarah forehand for cuddle she just gave Jess headed up to her room to get ready and showered so she took her time to collect her thoughts not knowing really how today was gonna go down with Elly,   
so she grab what she wanted to wear and went into her en suite and showered.   
Sarah went downstairs and puts on the hi-fi system again which still had Bea demo cd in it and she replayed it, and she sang and danced along to it unaware Elly was coming downstairs she stopped on the last step and watched Sarah dancing and singing along with her sister demo cd she was so proud of her sister Bea so much she had a amazing singing voice she was gifted.  
Elly took her phone out of her pocket and took a screenshot pic of Sarah and saved it and sent it to Jess phone, Sarah was unaware that Elly was watching her and was taking pic of her Sarah turned and started posing and pulling funny faces whilst she was dancing and singing around the lounge area, Elly came off the last step and joined Sarah in the lounge and started swaying with Sarah whilst listening to the demo cd. Jess finally came downstairs she was putting on her thin jacket and grab her bag and car keys "girls are u ready to go we better head out now" Elly and Sarah twirling around and booging unaware Jess spoke too them, Jess grabbed the remote control and turned down the volumn to try and get the girl attention.   
Elly and Sarah looked in Jess direction "Why did you that for mummy we were listening and dancing to it" Sarah said "i'm so sorry sweetheart but we have go and take Elly back to Ramsay street now its time to go" Jess said to Sarah she looked up at Elly who crouched down to her level and both looked really sad Elly spoke first " i have to go and deal with some stuff Sarah i need to talk to couple of people if i don't i wont be happy and free and live my life the way i want. i hope you can understand " Elly said to Sarah, she waited for her to respond to her. All Sarah cud do was wrap her little arms around Elly neck and held onto her so tight she whispered " i understand promise love ya Elly" so with that Elly pick up Sarah and carried her no words needed for their moment Jess took out the demo cd out of the hi fi to put in the car cd player for the girls to sing along on their way bk to Ramsay street Jess picked up Elly bag for as she was carrying Sarah and chatting with her on the way to the car.   
they all went outside Jess pressed the key button Elly managed to open the car door with Sarah help they both moved the front seat forward so that they can sit at the back together Sarah sat on her booster seat and put her seat belt on Elly did the same and reached out for Sarah hand to hold little lady lean over rested her head on Elly shoulder. Jess got into the car and placed Elly bag on the front seat and then placed the cd in her cd player and started up the engine and got out the remote control she was gonna give it to Sarah but she didnt wanna interrupt her time with Elly she looked in the mirror and Sarah was really sad and talkative at all she just held onto Elly , so with that Jess press the button and drove out and started their journey the gate automatically closed behind them Bea demo started playing. 

ARRIVED AT RAMSAY STREET 

Elly turned to Sarah hugged her "i've got to go now i love you too Sarah" it was harder to leave Sarah but Elly knew she had to go she wiped a single tears from Sarah cheek and kissed her forehand "see ya around very soon okay sweetheart" Sarah nodded and Elly moved the front seat and opened the car door she turned and got her bag from the front seat she looked at Jess "thank you for everything you done for me Jess i never forget it". "yr very welcome miss Conway if you need us just text or phone us we will be at the coffee shop okay take care Elly good luck" Elly nodded and started walking away from Jess car headed towards the Brennan house not knowing who gonna be there so she hoped that Aaron want there coz she didnt wanna have run in with him again. Back at the car Sarah got up and picked up her booster seat and climb to the passage seat and placed her booster on the seat her mum helped put her seat belt around the hook to make it secure for Sarah, Jess waited for Sarah to settle on her seat and started up the engine and drove off for the coffee shop. Jess reached for her daughter hand and held it "everything gonna be okay Sarah promise we need to let Elly do what she needs to do she will be back with us but we need to give her time and space and let her deal with it all"  
Sarah looked at her mum with tears rolling down her face Jess was heartbroken watching her daughter in tears she felt helpless. She just held onto Sarah hand and tried her best to reassure her they arrived at lassister complex car park area and pulled up and parked up Jess took her seat belt off and opened her arms for Sarah to crawl into and let her cry she held her for a while she rocked Sarah till there was no more tears left Jess carried her little princess who rested her head on her mum shoulder not wanting to move they headed to the coffee shop Bea was sat outside the coffee shop she was writting on her music paper she had her guitar with her she started singing and playing on it Jess just arrived and noticed Bea singing she stood there for a little while just listening Sarah lifted her head up and started tapping on her mum shoulder she moved her head side to side with the rhymn of the song Jess noticed and moved forward and sat down at one of the tables and Sarah sat on her mum lap and she cuddled into her mum Jess just rocked Sarah for a little more whilst Bea was singing her heart out.

to be continued on part 2 showdown now with Elly and Chloe and mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so at the end of this chapter its gonna be a tear jerk one and heartbreaking moment with sarah and elly sarah is struggling all she want is elly back by her side elly is walking to the brennan house so next chapter is leading up to that now
> 
> im sorry for spliting up elly n sarah but i have too coz chelly needs to confess all now its time!!


	14. showdown between elly and mark and chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the chelly/mark showdown 
> 
> elly is about to talk with mark and call off the wedding and a surprised chloe overhears the whole conversation with elly and mark gonna be one now we finally here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elly calling off the wedding and engagement chloe jump in elly defends 
> 
> there a really heartbroken and emotionally confession with the girls

Back at the Brennan house showdown part 2

Elly approached the door and knocked the door before entering mark was in the kitchen making himself a drink Chloe was in her room getting ready for work mark heard a knock on the door and went to answer it unaware it was Elly behind the door he opened the door up mark was suprised Elly had knocked on the door instead of just walking in like she always does when she come to see mark or Chloe mark noticed she was her usually self " Hey can we talk mark there something we need to talk about us " mark looked into Elly eyes not knowing what to say to Elly " yeah of course we can talk over a coffee maybe did u wanna cup of coffee or a glass of water. " "Cud i just have some water please mark thank you"  
Elly walked over to the sofa and sat down took a deep breathe and twisting her Engagement ring around her finger she was so nervous she remebered on what Jess had told her. All she cud think about of was Sarah she knew she had to get back to her she needed her more than ever but she knew she had to deal with her situation first before she can reunite with Sarah and Jess she found the strength and the courage to talk to mark he was walking towards her with the drinks and sat down next to her and reach for her hand."What going on Elly what's so important for you come over whats wrong" mark said Elly took a breath and found the words she needed she looked up in his eye's and reached for his hand " Mark i love you so much and this hardest decision i had to make im sorry i cant marry you i have my reason the wedding is off i'm sooo sorry mark i cant go through with it" tears were forming rolling down Elly cheeks.  
Chloe comes through the hallway and freezes unaware of Elly presence she heard voices in the lounge she looked over and saw her Elly with mark sat down she didn't make a sound she listened to their conversation not knowing why Elly had come over to the house she was happy to see her back she missed her so much so she carried on hearing out. " Give me a reason Elly why u cant marry me please i deserve to know the truth i love you sooo much Elly please tell me why" mark was sobbing his heart out Chloe cud see Elly was struggling to find the right words to say " come on babe tell him that your in love with someone else " Chloe watched on hoping Elly would confess all to her brother mark who was crying with his head down in his hands. Elly finally spoke out " i'm love with someone else mark these feelings i have were growing stronger and stronger i was struggling with them i can't be with u mark i cant live a lie and be untrue to myself it wudn't be fair i'm not the same person you fell in love with mark" Elly continued " i've changed my heart doesn't belong to you anymore its belongs to another" Elly was fighting with her after she said. mark couldn't believe what he was hearing he got up and went over to the kitchen counter and stood there for a bit trying to get his head around on what Elly just told him mark was fighting with his tears which keep rolling down his cheeks Elly however was holding bk the tears she looked at her wedding finger she took off her engagement ring she placed it in her hand she slowly stood up and walked over to where mark was standing and placed the ring on the counter in front of mark.  
unaware of Chloe had witness everything Elly turned away from mark and tears were rolling down her cheeks she brought both her palms up to her face to cover the tears she wiped them away and took a deep breathe Elly turned her head slightly saw a shocked Chloe who didn't know what to say at all after Elly confession to mark, Chloe approached Elly slowly not wanting to scare her away she reached for her arm and pulled her in for a cuddle Chloe snaked Elly with her arms not wanting to let her go of her. Their forehand touched slightly Chloe started tearing up she sniffed a bit Elly noticed she wiped the single tears away from Chloe cheeks, Mark turned round and saw his sister holding Elly in her arms, " Chloe why are you holding her she cheated on me with someone else" he shouted " she cheated on me your brother" mark couldn't hold the tears in any longer " let her go Chloe she not worth it can't believe your cuddling her at all how cud you sis she betrayed me". Chloe was fighting to find the right words to say to her brother whilst holding the love of her life in her arms Elly was still fighting back the tears and shaking her head to Chloe "No Chloe don't say anything please i'm begging you now is not the time u can see how upset yr brother is right now don't do it Chlo" mark looked on feeling so confused and unsure what to say next. Chloe looked into her true love Eyes she was " Truly madly deeply" in love with Elly she had a chance to be with her finally now she had Elly in her arms but she had to deal with her brother first "im sorry Elly i have to like you said we can't live a lie we are who we are" "i have to do it i cant hide anymore of my feelings for you Elly Conway" mark was so shocked. After hearing what his sister was just telling a shocked Elly she was overwhelmed and Perified on how mark would react knowing it was Chloe his baby sister she had fallen in love with Mark slowly approached Chloe who spun around really quick in front of Elly to protect her and clinged onto her. Fighting with her tears mark looked at his sister then took a breath "No No please dont tell me it was you Chloe" struggling with with his tears " you wouldn't do that to me i'm your brother you would betray me we are family Chloe." "I'm soo sorry mark it was me we didn't mean for it to happen me and Elly" Chloe turned and faced her Elly tears streaming down her face she held Elly hand for dear life "i'm in love with her mark i've always have since we meet i knew she was my true soulmate The One" Elly cudn't control the tears she lean Againest Chloe and rested her head on her shoulder she wrapped her arms around Chloe waist . " how cud you do this to me Chloe of all people i didn't expect it was my own sister i hate you so much right now i hate you" Mark was raising his voice angrily at Chloe " i need to clear my head im going for a walk when i get back i don't want to see Elly in this house Chloe do i make myself clear you either End it right now or you will leave this house and never come back do u hear me Chloe" then mark left the house leaving the girls still holding each other crying in each other arms Elly spoke first " why did you do that Chloe telling him about us when i told u not to do it" Elly said " i thought i was doing the right thing by us Elly i wanna be with you no matter I'm in love with you so much its broke my heart when u walked away from me outside the coffee shop yesterday u lashed out on me when i was trying to explain to you"."I wanna be with u Elly Conway for the rest of my life you and me are meant to be together we true soulmates please Elly give us a chance to be together finally you and mark are no longer together now please Elly im begging u" to be continued chelly chat on part 3 more to com guys!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont wanna say to much but elly and chloe will be left maybe heartbroken chloe protects elly with all of her heart 
> 
> enjoy guys u want some tissue its a really tearjeaker one


	15. Chelly showdown part two with Elly and Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly and chloe conversation continues after elly had told mark the wedding was off chloe told mark it was her who the other someone elly in love with
> 
> chelly scene continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elly and chloe talking with each other at the brennan house elly is about to chat with chloe she isnt too impress that chloe confess it was her elly wasnt expecting that Elly tell chloe some things to her will she be breaking Chloe heart aswell as mark

Chelly chat continue with Elly and Chloe at the Brennan house 

Elly listened and tried to catch her breath she was trying to find the right words to say to Chloe without hurting her " my beautifully Chloe Brennan i do love you so much i adore you with every beat of my heart your christmas card was the most increditable the sweet wording was so heart felt and emotionally to read it you took my breath away Chloe". Elly continued talking " I'm Truly, madly and deeply in love you sweetheart i am Chloe" she raised her arm and stroked Chloe face she lean over and rested her forehand on Chloe's she spoke again "we can't be together not right now Chloe we need to let the dusk settle for now we both have some hurdles blocking us you still have Melissa Lohan to be comforted by with Chlo she gonna be wondering what been going on and question everything as well". "I'm sorry Chloe i have to go i cant deal with right now i need to clear my head i need some time and space to figure everything out please give me some time Chlo" chloe looked at Elly still heartbroken fighting her tears which were streaming down her cheeks, "does it have anything to do with that new detective who new in town i saw you with her and a little girl yesterday outside you all looked so happy together" Chloe jealousy was kicking in big style Elly looked on she stared in chloe beautifully eyes she found the words and strength " Det Jess Lopez has nothing to do with this Chloe coz this is between us only okay Jess Lopez is my friend Chlo she helped out after our little barney we had at outside at the lassister complex yesterday she offered her time to console me and comforted me her little sweet daughter Sarah cheered me up and yes we have became close in the space of 24hrs but thats it's chloe nothing more okay i wouldn't do that to you Chloe". " I wouldn't cheat on you sweetheart you mean so much to me Chlo thats a promise so she kissed chloe forehand to reassure her " im sorry Elly i shouldn't of doubted you and need to trust you more i know you wouldn't cheat on me after everything we have gone through. I'm sorry please forgive me" Elly nodded " right i better go i don't wanna be here when mark get back and has another go at either of us bye Chlo" elly hugs Chloe for a final time and lean in and kisses Chloe either one of them wanted the kiss to end they both pulled away Elly whispered " we will get through this Chloe i promise but it's not our time yet i hope u understand". Chloe shed more tears and held on to Elly tight she didn't wanna let her go she sniffed Elly had to release her hold on Chloe and start to walk away from her towards the door but Chloe grab her hand again and pulled her in for another cuddle " I cant let u go Elly i need you so much." Elly was fighting her tears rolling down her cheeks she knew she had to go "i'm sorry Chloe please let me go i'm begging you sweetheart u know im right we need some time away from each other" with that Elly managed to free herself from Chloe hold and walked away she turned and looked at Chloe tears rolling down her cheeks. And whispered "I'm so sorry" and she head back over to the Kennedy house leave Chloe crying at the open door she hated herself for doing that but she needed some time and space to figure everything out and find herself again and she couldn't do that in Ramsay street or near Chloe, so she went home to go and packed some clothes and stuff she will need when she stays over at Jess beach house with Sarah.

Outside the coffee shop with Bea and Jess and little Sarah 

Jess was still cradling Sarah who was still crying after Elly left them to go and speak with Mark and Chloe Jess had brought some drinks for her and Sarah she offered one for Bea who was still singing her heart out playing on her guitar she noticed she had a bit of audience she looked up and saw Jess and Sarah, who was cuddling into her mum she was so sad and very upset tears were still rolling down her cheeks Bea took pity and rose up and and keep singing and walked towards Sarah and sat next her to try and cheer her up. sarah was completely zoned out she wasn't really in the mood to talk with her new friend Bea who stopped singing "Hey guys hows you both doing this morning Sarah what's up Sweetheart you look so sad whats going on little lady" Bea put her guitar down and place her hand on Sarah back and rub it to soothes her she noticed she had been crying. Sarah still was sniffing still tearying up her tears still rolling down her cheeks. Bea was heartbroken watching Sarah being so upset and so zoned out towards her Jess spoke to Bea I'm so sorry about little miss her Bea she just very upset and missing your sister Elly who we dropped of back at your place"."She was gonna go and speak with mark and Chloe plus also call off the wedding as well i hope she managed to clear the air with Chloe as well she also agreed to stay with us for a while your more than welcome as well to Bea i'm sure Sarah here would love to hear you sing more with your guitar at our's beach house. Jess turned slightly to face Sarah " would you like Sarah for bea to come with us and sing more at our place" Jess waited for Sarah answer all she could do was nodding her head at Jess she wasn't in the mood to talk right now all she wanted was Elly back with her by her side so Bea took that as yes and pick up her guitar on her lap and started singing again and playing again.   
Jess phone start to vibrate so she took it out her pocket and noticed she had a text message from Elly

Elly - Jess its me i'm back at the kennedy house now i'm just packing up some stuff now

Jess - hey you i have someone who is not doin well who completely zoned out she totally shut down she's at the mo listening to Bea singing outside at the coffee shop she bearly spoken since we dropped you off, 

Elly # oh no oh my god my poor Sarah bless her little heart don't tell her when your ready come over to pick me up leave it with me 

Jess# how did it go with you and mark did you managed to talk did u sort things out with Chloe as well did you clear the air with her 

Elly # i did speak with Mark and i've told him the wedding is off he wanted some answers un regrettable Chloe overheard our conversation and stepped in and sadly Mark knows about the kiss and Chloe declare her love for me in front of her brother.

Jess# oh jeez oh boy woooow where her brother now i hope you are okay he didn't hurt either one of you did he otherwise i would come over there and arrest butt and throw him in my cells to cool off,

Elly # he went for a walk i have no idea where he gone to clear his head Chloe is okay and no he didn't hurt either one of us he was really angry at his sister its truly over between me and mark now for good there no going back now 

Jess# ok no worries we will come over and pick you up in a sec i've invited Bea over to the beach house if thats okay with you she trying so hard to cheer Sarah up she is trying to smile at Bea but your the only one she wants Elly

Elly # awww bless her little heart give her cuddle from me thanks for inviting Bea over i'm sure it will help little Sarah out plus Bea could write some more songs on the beach plus it will give a break as well she been so busy at the garage see you guys very soon Jess xxxx

Jess # See ya soon Elly i will give Sarah a hugs from u she missing u so much even thou its been a couple of hours u mean so much to her 

Jess out her phone down nodded at Bea " are we ready to go now Bea its time i've just had a text lets head back now but lets make a pit stop for you Bea if u need to grab some stuff if you need anything to take with you" so with that the girls went back to the car Jess still cradled Sarah in her arm's and Bea followed them to the car park   
Jess put sarah's booster seat back on the backseat and Bea offered to seat with Sarah. Jess put Bea guitar in the front seat secure it with the seat belt, Jess started back up the engine Bea cd started replaying again and Bea lean over towards Sarah and held her hand whispered in her ear the song which was playing Sarah turned her head round slightly and lowered her forehead near Bea's she stayed there bea just keep singing to her Jess drove off back to Ramsay street to pick up Elly and take both of the sister's back to the beach house for some time and space away from Ramsay street for a while especially Elly. 

to be continued with bea and elly and sarah and jess at the beach house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its gonna be one hell of a ride with chelly saga continue with the girls its a big tear jerker with elly and chloe 
> 
> enjoy guys


	16. forbidden love between Elly & jess / brokenHearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess and Sarah reunite with Elly sarah quizzes both her mum and Elly about what she saw that morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elly is reunited with sarah and jess elly is coming to terms of the break up with both mark and chloe Elly needs time to figure out stuff but she fallen for Jess and she missing Sarah alot

Arriving back in ramsay street to pick up Elly 

Jess pulled up at the Kennedy house she took her seat belt off and so did the girls at the back Bea still had Sarah hand interwined in her's Sarah reached up for Bea neck and hide her face not wanting to talk and say anything she wasn't ready for that for now, Bea took the hint and picked her up off her booster seat Jess got out of the car went round to the passenger side and opened the door and move the seat forward so that Bea could get out carrying Sarah in her arms. Who wasn't in the mood to chat Jess heart was broken deeply she wasn't expecting Sarah to be like this at all missing Elly alot,  
Bea looked at Jess giving her worried look Jess guided Bea to the house when they approached Jess opened the porch door then opened the other one Elly wasn't in sight she must have been still in here bedroom getting ready. They all walked in and went over into the lounge area and Bea gently placed Sarah on the sofa Jess sat next to her and cuddled up 2 her little angel Sarah laid down with her head on her mum lap Bea went in search of her bag and stuff she went to pack some clothes she was quite excited to spend some quality time with Sarah & Jess to get to know them better and hang out with her sister as well but she is unaware of everything that's been going on with her sister Elly and Mark and now Chloe.   
Jess tried to speak with Sarah and still comforting her as she knows she missing the one person who she had a connection and stole her little heart Elly was the one who turn her little world upside down, "Hey Princess can we talk i know your really upset about this morning when we dropped off Elly and she left yr side but you know she had too sweetheart she had some stuff to sort out with Chloe and Mark Elly was upset the other day coz she had a run in with Chloe and Mark Brother that's why Elly was really upset she had fallen out of love with Mark".  
"She was trying to separate herself from the engagement she was not happy Sarah" Jess said to Sarah "So we didn't do anything wrong by letting her stay with us no one angry at us for helping her out" Sarah said Jess was bit surprise by what Sarah just said " no Sarah we didn't do anything wrong Elly needed my help i couldn't leave her in the state she was in the changing room. Sarah she needed some support and comfort i was there for her before i came to pick up u" Jess explain to her daughter " Why was u and Elly asleep on the sofa last nite u were cuddling up together i came downstairs for a drink i found u both in each other arms in this morning, also what was that secret talk u had with Elly outside near the balcony is there something going on between u and Elly mum Sarah turned her head and looked straight at her mum for the answers she wanting.  
Jess paused a little before answering her daughter questions she wasn't expecting them at all she took a deep breathe finding the right words to say to Sarah unaware that Elly was standing in the hall away arch listening to their conversation she had a couple of rucksack with her she placed them down slowly without disturbing Jess and Sarah who were deep in conversation. Sarah was still waiting for her mum to speak " Sarah the reason why we fell asleep on the couch Elly beared all to me she told me everything on what happened but Sarah its not my story to tell u would need to talk with Elly we watched a movie and Elly had fallen asleep on my shoulder and i just fell a sleep next to her".   
Elly watched on with Jess trying to explain to Sarah who was looking still a bit confused on what her mum was telling her Elly knew sarah wasn't convince at all "maybe i can answer yr other question Sarah for ya" Elly said Sarah looked up in Elly direction she was still very teary shocked to see Elly but deep down her heart was filling up with joy seeing the one person who stole heart again tears were still rolling down her cheeks.   
Elly knelt down and opened her arms out to very teary Sarah to give her the biggest cuddle Sarah just got up and rushed jumped straight into Elly arms called out " Elly Elly" almost knocking Elly over Sarah just wrapped her little arms around Elly neck once again she hide her face in Elly neck and just cried her little heart out Elly just held her tight.  
Elly slowly stood up still holding Sarah in her arms "sssshh sssshhh Sarah aww my sweet little angel yr back with me now hey i've got ya yr safe sweetheart Elly walked over to the sofa where Jess was looking on and sat down next to her with Sarah on her lap and started rocking her back and forth slowly rubbing her back to smoothe her as well.  
It didn't take Elly long to comfort Sarah she slowly stopped crying in her arms Jess and Elly looked at each other lean over rested their foreheads together Jess whispered "Sarah needs you more than ever Elly she been been lost without you completely she barely spoken since we dropped u off" Elly just closed her eyes her heart shattered after hearing that and a single tears rolled down her cheeks only to be caught by jess.   
Jess rested her hand over Elly arms helping comforting Sarah together who was whimpering a little but she slowly become calm and felt happy she looked up at Elly still teary but she was ready to chat with Elly "are u okay mama now can we go home now" Elly couldn't believe what she just heard from Sarah she didn't know what to say to her Jess was shocked to hear it too. "did i say something wrong Elly im sorry" Sarah said she carried on cuddling Elly "no you didn't say anything wrong Sarah i promise i was only just a bit surprised" jess smiled at Elly she was so calm and comforting Sarah "hey little lady are u now okay now as yr reunited with yr favourite person" Sarah nodded at her mum and giggled a little.Sarah was overwhelmed with joy she was happy now she had Elly back by her side "So you asked your mum about why me and yr mum were a sleep on the couch and the secret chat we had outside on the balcony". "Huh huh"Sarah said and nodded her head to Elly Sarah waiting to listen to Elly story Jess moved closer to Elly supporting her and comforting her as best as she can as Sarah was sat on Elly lap. " i told your mum last nite why i was so upset when we first meet yesterday couple of people who i thought i could trust they kind of did something" Elly said "that they shouldn't of done So you didn't like it one bit which made u quite upset that's why u told mama last nite and she comforted & watched a movie together. And you fell asleep in each other arms" sarah said Elly nodded " me and mama will protect u now Elly that's a promise no one ever gonna upset my step mama ever again"Sarah said she wrapped her arms around Elly neck and kissed her cheek then she was content "Sarah the reason why me and Elly were outside chatting yesterday was coz we have become pretty close really quick and we also kissed last nite on sofa as  
well we needed to sort things out i told Elly she needed to sort stuff out with Aaron and Chloe first before we could move on from this sarah".   
Sarah lifted her head slightly trying to digest what her mum just told her she looked confused but she understood what her mum was saying to her "say something Sarah please" she looked at Elly giving her the pout look "do u like my mama Elly do u have feelings 4 her" Elly took her time to answer Sarah question she turned to Jess tear's rolling down her cheeks " Sarah this past 24hrs have been the best ever i could be myself and relax also have some fun as well with you guys me and mum have become close very quick we weren't expecting it to happen Sarah i care about u both so much." "You both are pretty special to me i don't know what i would do without u guys and yes Sarah i've fallen for yr mum i care about her so much yes i do have feelings for her as well Sarah" said Elly " did u sort things out with Chloe thou Elly" Sarah said Elly just nodded Sarah knew then her and Elly plus her mum were gonna be a family now Sarah just wrapped her little arms around both her mum & Elly "i love u guys so much lets go home now i will go and see how Bea doing " so with that Sarah left her mum & Elly on the couch.   
They both looked on watching Sarah hoing to find Bea in her room to see if she was ready to leave yet 

to be continued on nxt chapter with jess and Elly stay tuned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its gonna be like a rollercoaster when new relationship are formed with chloe and mel and also jess and Elly


	17. forbidden love between Elly & jess / brokenHearts heal in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jess and elly plus sarah have been reunited now they have had the talk with sarah whether she was convince about it who knows it continue still at the kennedy house sarah gone to find bea in her room leaving Jess and Elly in the living room on the sofa together   
> things will be said between them elly still recovering from the day she has had but at least jess is there to pick up the pieces for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still at the kennedy house with jess and elly bea and sarah at the mo jess and elly has a heartfelt conversation whilst waiting for bea and sarah they become even more closer

Still at the kennedy house 

"Hey you missed you so much miss Conway my feelings for you Elly are growing stronger i do wanna be with you" Jess spoke first she raised her hand stroking Elly face she leaned in and slowly kissed Elly gently they both relaxed in the kiss it was slow and steady Jess she then raised her arm on Elly shoulder held her in place whilst they were kissing Elly came up for air not wanting to break the moment they lay their forehead together. "I love you Elly Conway so much" Jess said Elly just smiled " your amazing Jess i'm so gratefully our path had crossed u mean so much to me we can take things slow okay Jess" Elly said jess just nodded " we can take things dead slowly promise Elly we have all time in the world" Jess lean in kissed Elly with all the love she had for her she deepen the kiss and intertwined their fingers together.   
Sarah came running out she stopped abruptly and looked over to the living room area she had the biggest smile on her face seeing her mum being so happy and finally find someone special like Elly she knew Elly could be the one she trusted her with her mum Bea walked out talking to herself then towards Sarah unaware that her sister was kissing Jess in the living room. "So are u ready to roll and have some fun helping me write some new songs sarah cant wait to chill out down the beach with you" Bea said "huh huh yep i'm ready to roll Bea i cant wait to hang out with u down the beach gonna be perfect helping u create new songs" Sarah said she turned to see if her mum and Elly were ready to leave she didn't wanna disturb them Bea went into her bag making sure she had everything she need "bugger sugar" Bea said she headed bk into her room she forgot her guitar pick so that she could play her guitar.  
Sarah went over to her mum and Elly jumped back in her mum arms Elly had the biggest smile on her face she was finally happy "are u guys ready to head out now are u guys are okay as well " we are more than okay Sarah me and yr mum are together now we gonna take things slowly if your okay with that" Sarah just nodded in excitement and reached out and wrapped her little arms around both her mum and Elly they were now a family. " lets go home and have some time together as a family mum" Sarah said " lets go little lady before it gets dark lets take our fav guest's to beach house" Jess said Sarah jumped off her mum and went over to Elly rucksack's and put one on her back to carry she lean over to pick up the other one she struggled a little Jess and Elly got up from the sofa keeping their fingers intertwined together walked towards Sarah. Elly lean over and helped Sarah with her other bags Bea walked back out went huffing and puffing put her guitar picks in her bag when she got up and turned she noticed Elly hand was intertwined with Jess's but she didn't wanna quizz her sister over it till Elly was ready tell her about it, they all headed out to the car Jess opened the boot so that Elly and Sarah also Bea could all the bags in it. Jess went over to the passenger side opened the door for the girls moved the seat forward Bea and Sarah wanted to sit together in the back they were chatting away Bea got out her ipod and her headphone's for her and Sarah to listen to her music tracks on the way back to Jess's Beach house. So they got comfortable and relaxed put the earphone in their ears and was choosing which tune first. Elly closed the boot shut she looked up at Jess they smiled at each other Elly walked towards Jess they intertwined their fingers again she lean in kissed her quickly aware that the girls were in the car back seat listening to music having a laugh and gigglings. Jess broke the kiss slowly helped Elly into the car they both stared at each other with so much love Jess closed the car door never took her eyes off Elly she got into the car she kissed Elly hand and started up the car Elly watched her and reached out helped her with her seat belt, she thought she was dreaming is this happening she was thinking. Jess plug her mobile bk on the usb was searching for a smooth soft song for her & Elly to listen "unchained melody" in the orchestra version she looked at Elly with her heart eyes she couldn't believe it was she actually dreaming right now she intertwined their fingers again she moved Elly arm onto her lap "are you ready to come home my love" said Jess Elly nodded with a single tear rolling down her cheeks Jess took that as her answer and she pulled away and started driving Elly lean over rested her head on Jess shoulder for comfort the music started Jess kissed top of Elly head they stayed like that all the way bk to the beach house the girls at the back were having a great time singing and laughting.   
they all were content no words needed on the drive back to jess beach house they were happy Elly was drifting off to sleep on jess sarah was giggling at Bea whilst she was singing with her it was getting dark jess didnt have far to go to the beach

nxt part chapter 17 more fun with the girls sorry it short chapter


	18. forbidden love between Elly & jess / brokenHearts heal in time part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess and the girls arrive back at the beach house elly and jess grow alot more closer  
> there is a moment with chloe and mel will be including in this chapter chloe trys to get elly off her mind so its gonna be a big nite for chloe and elly with their new suitors so speak!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jess and the girls arrive back at the beach house elly and jess will grow really closer than ever Elly will take the nxt step with their new relationship elsewhere chloe moves on with mel who is taken back with chloe decision

ARRIVING AT THE BEACH HOUSE WITH THE GIRLS 

Jess pulled up slowly to the gate unaware that Elly had fallen a sleep on her shoulder she gently reached for the gate controller which was in her car door side pocket she looked in the mirror noticed the girls at the back had fallen asleep as well with their ear headphones in, she waited for the gate to open she drove in slowly not wanting to wake her three sleeping angels up she pulled up in the garage switched off the engine she turned slightly to Elly who was sleeping peacefully on her shoulder. She reached up and started stroking Elly face slowly without scarring her Elly slowly stirred and opened her eyes she noticed they had arrived back at the beach house before it got really dark, "Hey beautifully" Jess said lean over gave Elly a quick steady kiss on her soft lips they parted slowly "welcome back home my love" Elly smiled softly unaware the girls at the back were still a sleep Elly and Jess slowly opened their car door quietly and got out slowly lean their chair's forward both of them lean over to slowly wake up Bea and Sarah. Jess slowly lifted Sarah up into her arms she did stir a little but went back to sleep on her mum shoulder, Elly slowly woke up her sister "hey sleepie head time to wake up now we have arrived at the beach house Bea" Elly said with that Bea woke up and stretched out and with the help of her sister got out of the car and followed Jess. they all went inside the beach house Jess took Sarah straight upstairs into her room Elly lead her sister upstairs to one of the spare big room's and Bea just flop and fell on the top of the bed and went bk to sleep Elly found a blanket on a chair in the corner and covered her sister up and she kissed her sister head "Gd night Bea sweet dreams see ya in the morning sis" Elly left the room shut the door quietly behind her.  
She went downstairs and went on the search for the bags she grab Jess keys and went outside to the car pop the trunk open and grab some of the bags including her sister ones she returned inside after the locking the car up for Jess she locked up the beach house and returned upstairs with the bags she put her ones in Jess room and put Bea one in the other spare room next door she to find Jess who was still putting Sarah in her bed she entered the room.  
She found Jess helping a very sleepie head getting changed into her night clothes Elly laughted her head off quietly she went over to help Jess with Sarah between them they managed to get Sarah comfortable Elly pulled the quilt down so that Sarah cud just slide into her bed and fall right back to sleep Sarah curled up Jess and Elly pulled up the quilt over her together Elly kissed Sarah forehead "Sweet dream my little lady see ya in the morning" she brushed a strand of hair away from Sarah eyes Jess said her good nite to her daughter as well. They both left Sarah room hand in hand they went in the hallway Jess pulled Elly into a hug Elly wrapped her arms around Jess neck " hey my beautifully lady how u doing now my sweet i cant believe your here bk in the beach house i care about u so much Elly", Jess lean her forehead Againest Elly she thought she was still dreaming she couldn't get over that Elly was in her arms. She vowed to herself that she will never let her go and look after her " i'm really good i'm sorry if i was a bit quiet towards you just need time to heal now with you by myself and Sarah i will get there in time you've become really important to me Jess. I'm so lucky i'm falling for you Jess and it scares me coz i don't wanna lose you" Elly said " babe i'm not going anywhere okay we have all the time in the world we can take things slowly i will help you to heal be there when u need support i know that it was the hardest things to call off yr wedding and speak with Chloe as well i'm sure that wasn't easy for you Elly". Elly cupped Jess face lean in and kissed her deeply Jess relaxed in the kiss they both didn't wanna stop the moment Jess gently lead Elly into her room not wanting to the break kiss but Jess knew she had too Jess still held Elly in her arms she intertwined their finger together and started swaying together " I love u so much Elly Conway we don't have to do anything u don't wanna do i wanna make it special for u my love" Jess said Elly smiled at her Lean in kissed Jess with all the love she had to offer her in that moment. Jess released her hand and raised it to stroke Elly face making her feel safe and comfortable reassuring Elly Jess led her near the bed Jess got on it slowly knelt down without breaking the kiss she slowly lead Elly on the bed she kept hold of her Jess slowly kissed down Elly neck making her whimp a little. Jess slowly undressed Elly she kept hold of her reassuring her, Elly took Jess top off she explored Jess chest where she had a few scars she gently kissed them making Jess hissed a little she never let anyone see them till now Elly looked up at Jess " i was shot twice when i did an undercover job that went almost wrong" Elly shed another tear hearing what Jess was telling her she couldn't believe what she was hearing she wrapped her arms around Jess neck pulled Jess in sealed the moment with a more deep kiss which led them lying down on the bed. Back at the Brennan house Chloe was still very upset she was on the sofa laid down crying into the cushion after everything she went through with Elly she couldn't believe she just lost the love of her life for good "i'm such an idiot why would she not choose to be with me she stole my heart and she broken it" without Chloe being aware Mel had just walked in through the door all happy and smiley coz she almost sealed the deal with one enterprise with Paul Robinson she went over to the couch unaware Chloe was crying her heart out. She shocked to see Chloe in this state she went over and sat down next to her put her hand on Chloe back she turned around and faced Mel got up slightly and wrapped herself around Mel and just cried in her arms Mel who wasn't expecting this at all she was wondering who had upset Chloe. And what happened Chloe eventually stopped crying for a couple of sec "i'm glad your home missed you Mel how was yr day" Chloe out of break up grief she lean into Mel and kissed her Who was completely shocked and surprised she gave into Chloe. And deepened the kiss led down on the sofa with Chloe made out on the couch Mel knew Chloe will talk when she was ready but at the mo she needed her to be there for her, Mel got up and held her hand out to Chloe and lead her into Chloe bedroom to make her feel more comfortable and secure showing Chloe she willing to make a go at with them she lost her once she isn't gonna lost her again. Back at the Beach house Jess and Elly held each other whilst lead on the bed Elly saw more scars on Jess she knew with her line of work Jess would get hurt Elly stroked all of Jess scars she had not wanting to hurt her " is its okay to use yr shower Jess u can join me if u want too" Elly winked at Jess they both chuckled at each other Elly reached into her rucksack bags to get some changed of clothes to wear in bed. Jess stared at Elly thinking to her self " i've got some spare draws where u can put yr clothes in and use wardrobe as well if u like" Elly looked up to Jess " thank u i will certainly do maybe tomorrow morning yr the best Jess what would i do without ya" Elly got up and walked towards Jess en suite and turned looked at Jess. She was finally happy also ready to move on forward she hopefully she has closure with her & mark now, Jess just smiled back at Elly she just let her take her shower in peace Jess just up and sorted out the bed which was slightly messes after their moment Jess didn't care she had her heart stolen by this increditable beautifully goddess Elly Conway nothing matter at this point just them. Jess got changed and went downstairs to get a couple glass of water for her and Elly she was still on cloud 9 she couldn't believe Elly Conway was bk with her Sarah she wasn't gonna push Elly she was gonna allow her to take some breathing spaces and take some time to heal some old wounds Jess made her way up back upstairs went straight to her room place the glasses on each bed side table. she then stripped went into the en suite to join Elly in the shower they both finished and walked back into the room and got changed into their night clothes slipped into the bed Jess checked her work mobile to make sure there was no new message from the station that need her attention " anything important on there u need to deal with Jess" Elly said "nope there is no new messages or emails at all which needs sorting out time to chill out and relax with my beautifully lady". Jess made Elly blush she went all red and she looked cute, Elly got her hand cream and place some in her hands rubbed them she lean into Jess and started kissing her neck making her jerk a little Jess knew what Elly wanted but she wanted her to make the first move so she wrapped her right arm around Elly shoulder she was enjoying the sensation and felt loved by Elly. Jess turned towards Elly wanting her permission to carry on kissing her they both felt the sparks around them Elly leaned towards Jess the kiss started slowly and deep and passionately they both gave in to each other Jess rolled over on Elly without scaring her again Jess wanted permission Elly just nodded at her Jess continued making love to Elly throughout the nite till they fell a sleep in each other arms they were finally both content loving each other Jess made it really special for Elly gently and slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will chloe and elly regret their decision on moving on with their new relationship time will tell   
> the morning after will chloe and elly feel different and not think of each other and be all wrapped up with their new partners


	19. Love blinds us all forbidden love and trust part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter part 1 follows on aftermath of elly and chloe goin their separate ways there will moments of doubts but elly and chloe will try and move on with their new partners there will be a twist near the end!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elly and jess will be spending more time together and so wud be chloe and mel both main characters will struggle with their new life's the big question will be can elly and chloe stay away from each other will their love stay strong and reunite them!! there is a mild loving moment between the pairing

At the Brennan house

Chloe and Mel were still enjoying each other company in Chloe room Mel still couldn't believe her eyes that she was with Chloe she felt happy and content finally she had her girl back by her side she noticed Chloe had been crying a lot but she didn't wanna pry over on why, she didn't want to push Chloe anymore otherwise she would lose her again.  
Chloe slowly wrapping her arms around Mel waist and settled herself on her bed laying on Mel chest she wasn't ready to open her heart again not yet she was truely not over Elly she loved her more than anything, all Chloe wanted was to be held by Mel for comfort she settled down next to her she lean over and kissed Chloe's forehead. She noticed Chloe slightly turned to facing her Mel stroke Chloe cheek slowly lean down kissed her Chloe pulled back Mel didn't push her at all they both looked at each other Mel never took her eyes off Chloe.   
Chloe was confused and she did adore Mel a lot she was her first love Chloe lean in slowly kissed Mel they both didn't wanna stop the both laid on the bed in each other holding each other tears was rolling down Chloe cheeks that nite Chloe never let go of Mel they made love till both feel asleep in each other arms. 

back at Jess beach house 

Sarah and Bea were still sounds a sleep dreaming of their next adventures whilst at the beach house in Jess room both Elly and Jess were tangled up with each other still dreaming in each others brace Jess held Elly in her arms they were both staring at each other there was no words needed Jess just moves some strains of hair away from Elly eyes and stroke it back behind her ear Jess lean in and kissed Elly softly she felt she was so relaxed very dreamy like Elly was zoned out. they deepened the kiss more and she wrapped her arm around Jess neck Elly slowly moved on top of her and started teasing Jess a lot Elly buckled her whole body within Jess body. The kiss got deeper and deeper between them their bodies were moving in squeal they were both almost at their climax they didn't wanna wake up Sarah or Bea Elly glazed into Jess eyes she lost in them she never imagined she cud feel this love again Jess so wanted to scream Elly name she just showered Elly with so much love "i love you Jessica Lopez i want u so much".  
Jess smiled whilst kissing and teasing Elly they were foul playing as well they both didn't care how late it was they wanted to be together Jess had fallen hard for Elly so badly she was the one for her she knew from the second they meet they eventually feel asleep in each other still tangled up Elly fell sleep on Jess chest she wrapped her arms around a sleepie Elly held her till dawn. 

morning sunshine ray shone through Chloe bedroom 

Mel had woke up slowly not wanting to wake Chloe up so she quietly got up and went to the kitchen to made herself and Chloe some sandwiches to eat together they had a bit of appetite for food Mel was reeling over on why Chloe was very upset yesterday she didn't mind that Chloe wanted her for comfort and made love to her to make her feel better Mel was overthinking things she didn't care one bit she was overwhelmed & happy that she was with Chloe again her feelings for her was still there and getting strong once again.  
nothing had changed between them the sparks were still there Mel decided there and then she was gone spend more precious time with her Chloe and find out more on who upset her Chloe she thought about take her to the beach and do some sunbathing and just chill out maybe Chloe will confide in her away from Ramsay street and see where Chloe head is at Mel was prepared to be a shoulder to cry on for her beloved Chloe. so Mel finished making the sandwich and headed back into Chloe bedroom.

Back at Jess beach house 

Bea and Sarah had woken up crack of dawn they both watched the sun rising outside near the balcony Bea had gone back inside to make her and Sarah a cup of hot choc sarah watched the wave for a while till Bea got back with her hot coco they both settled and snuggled on the sun lounger on the balcony, they felt content enjoying their hot choc together."wooow that's an increditable sun rising looks amazing colour's don't u think Bea," Bea cuddled into Sarah "yes its increditable moment its a beautifully sun rise Sarah one of kind" they both finishing sipping on thir hot choc's drink enjoying each other company "what do u wanna do 2day Bea maybe head for the beach and we can sunbath and i could help u out with writting more songs with ya". Bea took a moment "why don't we do both we can take a walk down the beach after breakfast with yr mum & Elly and then we can just chill out for the day write some lyric's together Sarah"   
Sarah looked at Bea and smiled and shook her head in agreement with Bea "yep we can do that i cant wait to help you write some new songs gonna be a lot fun" Sarah hugged Bea tightly and snuggled in.   
Bea just stared at the sky still watching the sun still rising almost shining brightly she slowly zoned out she had a lot of questions for her sister to answer about what's been going on with her she didn't wanna pry over it she was willing to wait till her sister was ready to share things with her Bea knew it would take time for Elly to confide in her both her and Sarah stayed on the sun lounges they rocked it for a while Bea hadn't realise Sarah had drifted back to sleep on her she gave Sarah a kiss on her forehead and just held her for a while.

to be continued in part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry thats it been a while since u guys had a chapter it's been hard writting the last chapters for this fanfiction especially after jodi announcement of her leaving i promise i will give u guys the best chelly happy ending but the chapters will take time to get where we need to be with elly and chloe!!


	20. Love blinds us all forbidden love and trust part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 with Elly & Jess at the beach house their bond has become alot more stronger together Elly is slowly moving on with her life jess in this chapter yr see a friendship bond growing with bea and sarah aswell 
> 
> bond between chloe and mel grows stronger after the beach scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elly and Jess spending more time together they are growing alot more closer now this a mild loving moment with jess and elly 
> 
> there is the beach scene with chloe and mel which was featured in neighbours where chloe told mel about her huntingdon disease and talking about elly aswell this part is when chloe and mel reach an understanding afterwards.

PART 2 

Jess & Elly were sound asleep still entangled with each other but all of sudden Jess had woken up slightly she opened her eyes the sunshine rays were shinning through the sun blinds Jess had put up in her bedroom, she couldn't believe her eyes that Elly was with her she felt so lucky that someone like Elly would choose her she thought she was dreaming of holding Elly in her arms.   
Elly was sleeping on her chest she looked so peacefully and content Jess moved a strain of hair which had fallen across her face slowly without waking her sleeping beauty up, she gently kissed Elly forehead and she slowly drifted back to sleep and she promised her self she will never ever let Elly go she felt she was in heaven with this beautifully goddess in her life.  
Couple Hours later Elly had had stirred and woken up she felt so relaxed and content she felt nothing was gonna upset her ever again she turned her head slightly she noticed she was still on Jess chest she was listening to Jess heartbeat she found it smoothing, Jess slowly woke up she opened her eyes "Morning Beautifully did you sleep well my love" Elly lifted her head slightly to look at Jess she smiled lifted herself up gently and moved next to Jess and rested her head on Jess shoulder "hey detective i slept like a log for the first time thank you i feel more focused and a lot more relaxed plus ready to see what come next".  
Elly lean over and kissed Jess she didn't want their moment together end they stayed in bed for a bit longer cuddled with each other Jess was happy being with Elly she loved her so much Jess moved her hand over to her bedside table she reach out for a small box and placed it on her chest and opened it Elly noticed the box on her lover chest her heart almost stopped slightly.  
"Its a promise ring Elly u changed me u made me a stronger person i never thought i would ever find someone so special who stole my heart so quickly you and Sarah are so important to me I swear i promise you Elly Conway i will always support you and look after you no matter what yr never be alone i swear on my life i will always protect you my love" Elly looked on tears were falling down her cheeks she was so overwhelmed on what jess had just promised her so was so surprised on Jess beautifully gift. "Elly Conway will you be mine 4ever & be my girlfriend" Elly spoke through her tears "yes i would love to be your girlfriend Jess and be yours 4ever you given me so much love & comfort your increditable i love you so much Jess" with that Jess sat up so did Elly she got comfortable she took the ring out of the box and placed it on Elly finger Jess leaned over sealed the moment with a slow lingering kiss neither one of them pulled away the kiss became deepened Jess slightly pulled away to speak to Elly "your amazing you stole my heart forever" they both leaned their forehead together. "you stole mine forever Jess i do accept this beautifully ring sweetheart" the ring was heart shaped with cubic Zirconia crystal stone in it Elly thought to herself Jess must of design it herself and got it made especially for her she felt so lucky and loved.  
All Elly troubles disappeared she truly felt so much love from Sarah & Jess she wasn't gonna let anyone come between them ever again Jess cuddled Elly for a bit longer till the both were ready to go downstairs to join Bea and Sarah who were still snuggled on the sun lounger outside on the balcony fast asleep. 

Chloe & Mel conversation on the Beach  
Chloe and Mel went to the beach away from Ramsay street Melissa didn't wanna pry into why Chloe was so upset yesterday she hoped that she would talk to her about it all finally, they both walked on the sand to find a spot did some small talk Chloe found the perfect spot and placed the towels down  
Mel started the conversation "can i ask u question" Chloe was sat on her towel. She brace herself for Mel questions "yeah of course you can ask me" Mel took her time asking Chloe without upsetting her "if Elly never gonna be into you why did u keep the xmas card" Chloe took a breathe "woow straight to the point umm i don't know" she slowly felt she couldn't lie to Mel and wanted to be honest with her. Mel noticed Chloe was getting a bit uneasy " i'm not trying to put you on the spot i'm only asking i've been there myself Chloe was slowly intrigued why Mel was fishing for information " is this about what happened with us at all Mel" she replied "no no we were pretty straight forward look crushing on yr straight friend is more common that you think my experience hasn't been great at all". Chloe was listening carefully to what Mel was saying "it hasn't been easy to see her all the time and being around her as well" Mel continued "so yeah and u wanna move on but the other people wont stop being awesome and right in front you totally of limits" Chloe nodded "yeah" then mel wanted to talk more to Chloe " i just want you to know that i get it for what its worth i understand". Chloe started to relax a little "its worth a lot thanx u" "guess i'm not the only one who has changed Mel stated "i'm not that different at all just grown up a lot more i guess" Chloe said yr work efficient has gone up billion percent its looks good on you thou you do seem kind of sad thou a lot" Chloe took in what Mel was telling her she didn't wanna give too much away she was ready to tell what happened with Elly. "You being paying too much attention towards me Mel" "i'm just to good of reading people especially you chlo" Mel was sunbathing watching her words carefully towards so Mel rolled over on her side then Chloe wanted to reveal something about herself, "there is something i haven't told you something about me" Chloe took a deep breath closed her eyes for a sec " i've been diagnosed with Huntington disease". Mel couldn't believe on what Chloe was telling her she was so shocked her jaw dropped did she just heard right her girl had Huntingdon disease, Chloe carried on telling Mel more " symptons do kick in around 15-20yrs and my life is pretty much screwed up" Mel took a moment "that's really sucks Chloe" then Chloe starts to laugh a little "what" Mel replied to Chloe "guess i was waiting for the usual poor Chloe responses from u not like everyone else. "well does that help you at all thou" Mel waited for Chloe reply "not at all Mel i'm sorry thou". "Well there you go then yeah its crap you don't deserve it what are u gonna do curl up in a ball and feel sorry for yourself its not you Chloe" Mel was shaking her head whilst talking with Chloe "no its not" Chloe giggled trying to lighten up the mood " probably better head back now" Mel was enjoying herself relaxing finally "no another half hour Chlo please" pleading with Chlo "no Theresa will go berserk this has been really great". Mel piped up " yeah it has awesome to hang out with you Chloe there was something else i wanted to speak with you" Mel took a moment Chloe knew Mel would ask her about why she was upset yesterday " guess you wondering why i was so upset when u found me" she nodded at chloe "only if u wanna tell me chlo." Mel reached over to comfort Chloe " me & Elly had grown close i started developing feelings for her we spent a lot of time together i thought she felt the same way she was given me mixed signal's all the time she has been there for me since i arrived in Ramsay street we have been through a lot together , chloe was slowly getting uncomfortable. 

to be continued in part 3 "Will mel confront Elly on what happen between chloe and her or will she by her time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will the two relationships bond and friendship bond survive throughout the last chapters


	21. love hurts with the true calling with soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and mel at the beach spending time together and chloe is bearing all to mel she finally is telling her everything as her heart is breaking lost without elly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chloe bears all to mel on the beach she finally telling her the truth about whats happened

PART 3 MEL LISTENING TO CHLOE

Mel sensed that's Chloe wasn't keen to tell her everything about her and Elly so she waited till Chloe was able to tell her more so she sat there next to Chloe, "Elly supported me and mark & Aaron through our Huntingdon diagnose which lead my brother's to have a test to see if they were carrying the gene and thankfully they both was okay they were relieved. Deep down me being selfish hoped that i wasn't the only one who had it Mel was carefully listening not wanting to interupted Chloe talking " Elly has had to put up with a lot of the Brennan trouble's like she and my brother mark was meant to be getting married she called it off as she couldn't cope knowing she had feelings for me but she never admitted it even if it was one sided she always protected and comforted me when i needed her we grow closer". "Even Aaron was getting suspicious he noticed that me and Elly were spending a lot of time together Elly was showing alot of affection & comfort towards me when i was feeling down or upset".   
"He thought there was more to our friendship till he confronted me and completely tried his hardest to get me to tell him all so i kind of caved in and told him everything i had no choice Mel he watched us when we were all together at mark's Elly wouldn't of been aware on what she was doing and how it was affecting me and seen by Aaron" Chloe continued telling Mel who was trying so hard to take it all in on what Chlo was saying she didn't like the fact that Aaron had put her on the spot like that. "he would of gone and told mark and it would of ruin my and Elly friendship for good so i explained about the xmas card he saw i was a completely mess i was totally falling for Elly big time he told me i had to sort it or he would go to mark who didn't deserve to be hurt like this i didn't mean to fall in love with Elly Mel it just happened." Mel spoke " i know i believe you Chloe trust me" Chloe carried on " i didn't realise is that Aaron had confronted Elly about our kiss and it was tearing me up my own brother infering in my business he had no right to speak with her like that and put her on the spot i hate him so much right now Mel" Chloe started to tear up whilst trying to find the right words to continue.  
"Then the other day Elly found me by the coffee shop area and confront me and told me that she had an interesting conversation with Aaron she completely lost it with me never seen her so angry before coz what i had told him about us i dont blame her for having a go at me she was so upset didn't know what else to tell her she then left in tears i didn't go after her at all i think she was heading to her yoga class". Mel wrapped her arms around Chloe was struggling to hold the tears back Mel lean in and gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek to reassure her so she listened to more " when i got back i saw Elly with some chick possible from her yoga class in a Mg convertable car who had a youngster Elly looked so happy and was having a great time with singing along i think after Elly struggled to tell Mark that she couldn't go through with the wedding we saw each other she looked so upset and confused so i basicually declared my love for her once again".  
Elly for a moment need comforting so i did we hold her close Chloe was tearing up alot more now infront of Mel tears were streaming down Chloe cheeks Mel did her best to comfort her "Elly turned me down she said that she did care about me a lot but she couldn't be with me it wasn't the right time for us i loved her Mel so much it breaking my heart i thought she was the one for me after everything we gone through i thought she would choose me". Mel just wrapped Chloe in her arms allowing her to let it all go and feel better afterwards even thou Chloe was hurting Mel completely understood now why her girl was besotted with Elly at this point Mel was starting to hate Elly for hurting her Chloe so much she so wanted to confront her big style but she thought she better not coz it will cause Chloe more pain and heartache.   
So Mel just held chloe tight in her arms and rocked till she was ready to leave the beach to go back to work otherwise terese would get mad Mel lifted Chloe up and gathered their stuff and went back to Mel car and took off back to lassister for Chloe remaining shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the question will be will mel confront elly about it all or will she by her time and leave it coz she wudnt wanna upset chloe!!


End file.
